Every Breath You Take
by cmahorror
Summary: What will Patrick and Robin do when she becomes the object of obsession for a madman?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

She was standing at the hub, completely absorbed in her chart. Her hair was half pulled back in a barrette, her dark brown mane flowing over her shoulders and down her back.

He loved seeing her this way, so concerned about her patient and their treatment that a bomb could go off and she wouldn't even notice. Her dedication to her work, her compassion for her patients is part of what makes Robin Scorpio who she is. And she was the woman he loved.

The elevator door opened and he watched him come over to her. He stood over her like he owned her. He hated that man so much.

"Come on Sunshine, its quitting time. I've got Schezwan Beef and dumplings ordered and ready to pick up on the way home but it will be cold if we don't hurry." He gently took the chart from her hands and turned her around to look at him. "You can't do anything for Mr. Thomas until you get the lab work back anyway. Let's go home."

"I guess I can come over for a little bit." Patrick rolled his eyes. She smiled at him. "If you're really good, I might even stay the night."

"Oh, I am better than good and you know it."

Robin laughed, grabbed his hand and dragged him to the elevator. "Then I guess we need to get headed to your place."

He watched them get on the elevator and as the doors closed he saw her get on her toes and kiss him. He was a patient man, he could wait for her.

Chapter 1

"Patrick, can we not discuss this right now. We need to get to the hospital and we are already running late. Where is my other shoe?"

"We wouldn't be late if you lived here with me. Your shoes would be in the closet right where you could find them…"

"Found it!" She slipped the shoe on and walked over to him. "I love you, but can we please have this argument…"

"Civil discussion" Patrick interrupted.

"Fine, civil discussion after work? We really need to get going."

Patrick sighed. Following Robin out the door, he took one last look around the apartment. One way or another, she was moving back in.

_

"Hello Liz."

Robin greeted her friend as she and Patrick approached the nurse's station.

Liz smiled at the couple. "Hello Robin and Patrick, how are you two doing today?"

"We're here." Robin grumbled. The car ride over to GH had been an unpleasant one to say the least. Patrick just wouldn't let the whole moving in together issue drop and it was driving Robin crazy. He maintained his stance that it made sense for the two of them to live together. Sure, he had made a mistake by running off with Pete to Vegas but he had owned up to it. Besides, after everything they had been through, he couldn't stand her not being with him.

The truth was that he blamed himself for her being shot. In Patrick's mind, if he hadn't gone to Vegas with Pete one day after she had moved in, she wouldn't have gotten drunk and arrested. She wouldn't have been still upset the next day when he got the inconclusive HIV test result. They were both still emotionally raw from the night before and went back to their old standbys – she lectured and gave an ultimatum and he got defensive and obstinate.

His refusal to get another test was the final straw that pushed her away from him and their place. It sent her to the Metro Court that night, the night that she was shot and almost died. He would never forgive himself for that and he vowed to spend the rest of his life making it up to her.

"Okay, well I think your day is about to get better. These came for you just a little bit ago." Liz pointed to a bouquet of daisies that sat on the desk.

"Patrick! You know bribery doesn't work, but I appreciate the effort."

"Uh, Robin, those aren't from me. I'd send gardenias or roses."

"Oh," Robin said, a little disappointed. "You know they are probably from my mom. She just left on a mission and with everything that has happened I'm sure she just wanted to let me know she is thinking of me." Robin walked over to the flowers and pulled out the card. Patrick watched as Robin's face went from happy to uncertain and even a little scared.

"Robin, what does it say?" Their fight was instantly forgotten. Something on that card upset her.

"Good things come to he who waits."

"What the hell does that mean?! Robin?"

Robin took a deep breath and thought for a moment. All of sudden she relaxed. "You know, I bet this is just a patient who decided to send me a thank you gift. After all, my protocols do take time to work."

"Really? Is the card signed?" Patrick wasn't buying it.

"Well no, it is actually typed but that doesn't mean anything…"

"I don't like this. Jerry is still out there; your parents are international spies with a lot of enemies and let's not forget your relationship with Jason and Sonny."

"Patrick, I really think you are overreacting. It's just some daisies, no big deal. I'm going to do some paperwork and I will see you in surgery in 2 hours." Robin got on her toes, gave Patrick a quick kiss, grabbed her flowers and headed towards her office.

"Overreacting my ass." Patrick pulled out his cell phone. "Hey, it's me. We need to talk about Robin. I think something may be wrong."

_

He watched her reaction to the flowers. He watched her kiss Drake. But then he watched her pick up the flowers, his flowers, and take them with her to her office.

But mostly, he just watched her.

"We'll be together soon." He thought to himself. "All good things…"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Robin sat at her desk and stared at the card she had gotten with the flowers. While she would never admit it to Patrick, she was very bothered by it. Something just felt off with the whole thing. She briefly thought of contacting her mom and dad or Uncle Mac but quickly dismissed it. After all, it was just one bouquet of flowers and a basically harmless note. No, she would just concentrate on her work and drop the flowers off later at the children's desk. The kids would love the daisies.

Robin settled into her work. Twenty minutes later she was reviewing lab results for a patient that she was consulting on when she heard a knock on her door.

"Come in."

Mac walked into the room. "You really should ask who it is before you invite them in."

Robin sighed and smiled up at him. "Uncle Mac! What a nice surprise – what brings you here today?"

"What, can't an uncle stop by to see his favorite niece for no reason?"

"I'm you only niece and he can but I have a feeling that there is something else going on here." Robin caught Mac glancing at the flowers and quickly realized the true reason for his visit. "Patrick called you, didn't he? Unbelievable!"

"Now, he was just concerned. I mean, come on Robin, flowers arrive for you with a cryptic note and no signature and you expect him not to worry? He loves you."

"And I am not going to apologize for caring about what happens to you." Patrick walked through the door prepared for a fight. "We have been through too much for me to risk anything else happening to you. The slightest hint that you could possibly be in danger, I am bringing in reinforcements."

Robin rolled her eyes. On the one hand, she was proud of her independence and her ability to take care of herself but she did enjoy having someone who worried and cared about her. She had been on her own for years in Paris and taken good care of herself but it had been lonely. Coming back to Port Charles had brought her more peace and happiness than she had ever known, even with everything that had happened.

Since coming back she had almost died twice, once in the epidemic and after being shot. She had been held hostage by a madman twice. She had been threatened by Lorenzo Alcazar. All of that in less than two years and yet she couldn't be happier and the reason for that was simple – Patrick.

He had awakened feelings in her she didn't even know existed. Through everything he had been the constant by her side. He loved her. He was the love of her life.

Stone was her first love and she would never forget him.

Jason was the love that helped usher her from a teenager to a woman. They had made amends after she returned and she was grateful that they could get along but she was no longer in love with him. Plus he was the reason she had met Patrick.

The truth was that even though she had come back to save Jason, Patrick ended up saving her.

She was only half listening to the two men talk about what was going on, but she had heard enough to know how to stop the conversation. "Fine, I give up. Uncle Mac, here is the card. They are from a local shop so at least it will give you something to go on. But I will tell you both again, I really do not think there is anything to worry about."

"I don't believe you. Robin, I saw your face when you opened that card. I know you and you certainly did not look unaffected." Patrick was growing frustrated.

"Alright, maybe it does bother me a little bit. Uncle Mac, take the card and investigate. Patrick, I'm off at 6. You can pick me up here and go with me to the children's ward. We'll drop the flowers off to share with the kids. And since I do not feel like arguing with you, I will come to your place tonight since I am sure you do not want to let me out of your sight. Happy?"

Both men nodded their heads in agreement. Whether she liked it or not, they were going to do everything they could to protect her.

He was hiding in the supply closet by her office at six and watched as Drake picked her up. She had his flowers in her hand. He was thrilled until he heard her say that it would only take a moment to drop the flowers off at the children's ward and then they could head home.

She was giving them away – how could she do that! It was all Drake's fault. She would have kept them but he wouldn't let her. Well, it didn't matter. It was time to move on to the next step in the plan.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Three Weeks Later

It was 'A Night of Romance at the MetroCourt', a benefit for the new Children's Wing at GH. Wine, roses, candles and a DJ playing love songs all night long. Patrick thought it was the perfect way to spend some time with the woman he loved. These past few weeks had been a little stressful because of the "flower incident" but there had been no further contact by her secret admirer and Robin was hoping that Patrick and Mac would finally let it go. Tonight was about them and nothing else.

Robin smiled over the candles at Patrick. Since the "flower incident" he had been especially insistent about her moving back in to the apartment and she was finally going to give in. The fact was that she did think of the place as her home and she had come to realize it was silly for her to not take the final step. She loved him and wanted to be with him. It was as simple as that.

"What is that look for Scorpio?" Patrick knew she had something on her mind.

"Yes."

Patrick raised his eyebrows and looked at her. It took him a second but it suddenly dawned on him. "Yes?"

"Yes, I'll move back in."

Patrick jumped up from his chair and circled around the table. She was finally coming back home. He picked up a giggling Robin and swung her around, kissing her. "About damn time."

"Hey, patience is a virtue."

"I have never claimed to be a virtuous man."

Robin laughed. "That is true. But you are my man and I wouldn't have you any other way."

Patrick felt relaxed for the first time in weeks. Patrick and Mac had been taking turns watching over her while Mac investigated the flowers. Mac had tried but he had been unable to get any information about who sent them and had reluctantly agreed with Robin that maybe this was just an isolated incident or maybe even a case of mistaken identity.

He smiled and stared into her eyes. "Would you care to dance?"

"Why Dr. Drake, I thought you'd never ask." Robin took his hand and walked out to the dance floor with him as 'Our Love is Here to Stay' came on. "Did you plan that?"

"Nope, that is called fate, babe."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really." He kissed again and then she put her head on his chest and began to slowly sway with him to the music. Out in the dance floor, they just held each other and swayed to the rhythm. No fancy dance moves or dips, just two lovers enjoying the moment.

The DJ's voice came on just as the song ended. "This next song is a dedication to Robin."

Robin smiled at Patrick. "Aww, you are so sweet."

Patrick looked confused. "Robin, I didn't request anything."

"Then who…"

Her question was cutoff as the song started. It was Every Breath You Take by the Police.

Patrick grabbed Robin's hand and ran up to the DJ booth.

"Who requested this song?" Patrick was practically shouting at the man as Robin stood there shell shocked.

"Dude, it was sitting here when I got back from my break."

"Can we have the request slip please?"

"Sure, here you go." The DJ handed the piece of paper to Patrick. He opened it and saw that, once again, the note was typewritten.

"Damn it! Ok, Robin, we need to go. We can call your Uncle on the way but it doesn't feel safe here anymore."

Robin didn't even try to argue. She just nodded her head, took Patrick's hand and left with him. The song followed them out as they left. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"What do you mean there's nothing you can do Mac? Someone is stalking your niece – don't you even care?" Patrick was furious. As soon as they had left the MetroCourt, Patrick and Robin met up with Mac at the station. The car ride over had been quiet. Robin was still in shock that this was happening and Patrick was furious at himself for letting his guard down.

"Of course I care but all I have are two typed notes, a bouquet of daisies and a song. There are no leads and no outright threats. The flowers were bought with cash and the video camera at the shop was broken so we don't have a face or name. You said yourself the DJ didn't see who left the note and both notes were typed with no name or fingerprints. What do you want me to do?" Mac was as frustrated as Patrick. He could feel it in his gut that Robin was in danger but he had absolutely nothing to go on.

Robin watched as two of the most important men in her life racked their brains trying to figure out what they could do to protect her. And she was scared. Patrick had hit a sore spot for her few weeks ago when he mentioned all the people who could possibly target her. She had lived with an underlying fear of being separated from the ones she loved since she was a little girl. First, it was watching her Grandmother be killed by Grant Putnam. Then she saw Duke almost die in the warehouse explosion followed by her parents "dying" in the boat explosion. The people she loved were constantly in danger of being taken away from her by circumstances beyond her control and she couldn't lose Patrick too.

"What about guards? Can we get people to watch her?"

Robin's head snapped up at Patrick's question. "No!"

Patrick was shocked at his girlfriend's interruption. "Robin, there is someone out there who is watching you…"

"And you think that having more people watching me is the answer?" Patrick squeezed the back of his neck with his hand. "One of the things I hated most about when I was with Jason was being under constant guard. I need to be able to breathe and I can't do that if I am under constant surveillance."

Robin stood up and looked at both men. "I love you both very much. Patrick, I am moving in with you so you will be able to watch over me at home. We will let the hospital know that there is a possible threat to security so they can keep an extra eye out for me. I really do think that is all we need to do at this time. If something else happens, I promise to agree to any additional security measures you want. Fair enough?"

Both men knew that they had lost the battle but the war was far from over. Patrick took Robin's hand in his. "Fine, for now. Mac, you okay with this?"

Mac nodded his assent. "For now. But if anything else happens I expect a phone call immediately so I can get my guys on it."

Robin walked over and hugged her Uncle. "Deal." She then took Patrick's hand. "So Dr. Drake, you ready to go home?"

For the first time since they had heard that damn song tonight, Patrick smiled.

_

He had watched her get into Drake's car after leaving the Metro Court and followed them to the police station. She looked like she was scared and that was not his intention. He meant it as a sign of his devotion, that he would always be there watching over her. Drake must have convinced her it meant something else. The sooner he got her away from Drake, the better off they would be.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Robin stood at the Nurse's Hub arguing with Patrick. It had been two weeks since the song at the Metro Court and things had been going well since she moved back in to their place. Dr. Ford, in a rare moment of understanding, had agreed to keep them on the same schedule for the time being so that Patrick could keep a closer eye on Robin. It had been working well until tonight.

They were getting ready to sign out for the night when Patrick's pager went off. Calling the ER he had discovered that he was needed on a head injury, car versus tree. In all probability it was going to be a long surgery. Patrick wanted Robin to stay and scrub in with him but she was exhausted and wanted to head home for the night.

"Absolutely not Robin, you are not going home alone. If you don't want to scrub in, fine but then you can stay here and wait in my office. There's a couch, you can lie down and get some rest and then we can go home together."

"This is ridiculous. We are 10 minutes from home – why should I sleep on the couch in your office when we have a perfectly comfortable bed at home? Hell, the couch with its 7 points of comfort is far preferable to the lumpy couch in your office."

"But I don't want you there alone and I certainly do not want you leaving here this late at night by yourself."

"I could take her home." Jason surprised both of them. He had been visiting Emily and walked into the fight Patrick and Robin were having. Patrick had gotten together with him and Nikolas after the incident at the Metro Court and told them about Robin's stalker. Both men were using their contacts to try and help Mac and Patrick figure out who was doing this.

Patrick shook his head. "It doesn't change the fact that she will be home alone and it could be hours before I get there."

"Hey, I am standing right here and can speak for myself! Jason can take me home. I promise I will call you when I get home and bolt the door behind me." Robin hated it when they talked about her like she wasn't even there. "You're still at least 30 minutes from being in the OR and that will give Jason plenty of time to get me home. Ok?"

Patrick was not happy but he knew better than to push it. He knew Jason would never let anything happen to Robin so she would get home safe. "It'll do. I don't hear from you in 20 minutes, I call Mac and send in the Calvary."

Robin smiled. "Deal." She kissed him goodbye. "Be brilliant. Jason, let's go."

Patrick watched Robin walk to the elevator with Jason. A year ago the sight would have driven him insane but he knew that Robin was in love with him. Jason was her past, he was her future. Making sure his phone was on he headed to the office to review the CT scans and figure out the best procedure for his patient.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Robin woke up but was still groggy. She had slept hard and hadn't even heard Patrick come in after his surgery. Stretching she realized her bra was still on and she was in a camisole top and pajama bottoms. She didn't even remember changing last night. It was a little odd but she really couldn't remember much after she took her pills. She thought about last night. She came home, took her pills, sat down on the couch in her scrubs with a glass of wine and started reading a new article in JAMA about a drug trial a colleague had recently completed. Then…

She looked at Patrick, snoring away next to her. How sweet – he must have found her sleeping on the couch and brought her to bed after changing her clothes. She leaned down and kissed him.

"What was that for?"

"For showing amazing self control."

Patrick rubbed his eyes. "Ok, kind of lost here."

"Well, you didn't even take off my bra and underwear last night when you changed me. Amazing restraint there."

Patrick shot up in bed. "What are you talking about? Robin, you were in bed in your pjs when I got home last night."

"No I wasn't – I was on the couch, I must have fallen asleep…"

"Robin, think. What do you remember?"

"I came home, bolted the door, and called you. I poured myself a glass of water for my pills and a glass of wine to sip while I read the article. I pulled out my pill box." She stopped for a moment and got a strange look on her face. "One of my pills was missing. I didn't think anything of it, I just went to the bathroom cabinet and got another one from the bottle. I took my pills and then sat down on the couch with the wine and my magazine. I finished the wine and was halfway through the article when, I guess I fell asleep."

"Did you change clothes?"

"No, I was comfortable in my scrubs so I just left them on." Robin suddenly felt sick to her stomach. It hit her hard that whoever was stalking her had not only been in their apartment, he had drugged her and touched her without her consent. He may have shown restraint by leaving her underclothes on but that didn't change a damn thing. He had invaded her and Patrick's home. He had taken away her sanctuary.

Patrick got up and picked up his phone. "Mac, you need to get over here now and bring a team with you. That bastard was here last night."

Robin could hear Mac yelling over the phone.

"Damn it Mac, you think I am not beating myself up over this as it is? I think he drugged her and I am taking her to the hospital to get checked out while you go over this place with a fine tooth comb. There is a wine glass on the ottoman in the living room and I suggest you check it for some kind of sleeping pill."

Patrick sat down on the bed next to Robin and put his arms around her. She couldn't hear what Mac said next, just Patrick's response. "No Mac, I don't think so." He looked at Robin. Realizing what he was asking Robin shook her head no. "She was fully dressed when she woke up and still wearing all her underclothes. I think he just wanted her to know he was here."

He hugged Robin even tighter. This son a bitch may not have raped her, but he had still violated her and their home.

"Look at me – I am going to take you to the hospital and get you checked out. We need to make sure that he didn't do anything to you." Robin's eyes filled with tears. "I also want to do a blood draw so we can find out what he drugged you with and make sure it didn't cause problems with your meds."

Robin nodded her head. Patrick got dressed and then grabbed some sweats and old t-shirt of his for her to wear after her exam – he was sure the police would want the clothes she was wearing. He took Robin's hand as they headed to the hospital. When they got to the door he turned her around so she was facing him and looked into her eyes.

"No matter what Robin, I love you. Nothing will ever change that."

Robin smiled back at him. "I know, but it is still good to hear it. I love you too. Shall we?"

They walked out the door hand in hand and headed to the hospital. Patrick didn't bother locking the door. What was the point? The police were on their way and the locked door hadn't protected Robin. But then again, neither had he.

Guilt consumed him as they got on the elevator. On the ride down he pulled her into his arms and held on to her tighter than he had ever held on to anything in his entire life. He kissed the top of her head while she leaned into his chest. She was his life now and nothing was going to come between them again.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Robin and Patrick got off the elevator on the 10th floor and headed straight for Epiphany and Dr. Kelly Lee who were waiting for them at the nurse's hub. Patrick had called ahead and spoken to Epiphany and they had agreed that for Robin's security they would bypass the emergency room and admit her under an alias to be examined and have her blood drawn. Mac had sent a forensics unit to the apartment and met them at the hospital along with Detectives Spencer and Cruz. Mac only wanted people he trusted involved on this case and they were 2 of the best people he had.

"Robin, I have an exam room set up. Why don't you come with me and you three can stand guard outside her door." Kelly was worried to death about her friend but trying to keep calm. She had been friends with Robin for almost 2 years and knew how strong she was but one look at Robin's face and she knew that Robin was scared out of her mind. Kelly prayed she could give her good news.

"Kelly, I want to be with her." Patrick had his arms wrapped around Robin, his head resting on her chin and his arms wrapped around her shoulders. Robin had her hands on his arms, leaning into him.

"I understand Patrick but for her sake I need you to please let me and Epiphany take care of her and then you can come in with her while we go over the results if that is what she wants."

Robin reluctantly pulled away from Patrick. "She's right. The sooner I get this over with the sooner we can catch this son of a bitch." She turned around and looked at him. "I'll be ok. Kelly will let you know as soon as we are done and you can hold my hand while Epiphany draws my blood."

"You're not fooling me; I know you are just trying to make me feel important."

"You are important. I love you."

"And I love you, beyond reason." He repeated the words he had said to her before she had undergone surgery from being shot just a few months prior.

The group headed down the hallway to Room 1025. Robin went into the room with Kelly and Epiphany while the guys waited outside. Patrick immediately began pacing back and forth in front of the door. Mac stopped him and put his hand on Patrick's shoulder.

"Patrick…"

"What Mac?" Patrick interrupted. "You want to tell me how much I failed her. How this is all my fault? You think I don't know that?"

Mac shook his head. He had no doubts that Patrick was beating himself up about what had happened. He prayed, for all their sakes, that this bastard had not hurt Robin in any way. "I don't blame you. I just wanted to tell you what my team has discovered so far."

"There is no sign of forced entry, so the assumption is that this person had a key to the apartment. Who has keys besides you and Robin?"

"No one but the building superintendent, Biff. Biff had an issue with me when I first moved in but I performed the surgery that saved his life. It was actually the surgery that pulled me away from the Metro Court the night that Robin was shot."

Mac nodded his head. He remembered that night all too well. Robin had been shot and would have died if not for the hot headed young neurosurgeon standing before him. He had risked being shot just to try and get to Robin, to save her. Using intern Emily Quartermaine's burgeoning surgery skills, he had talked her through the procedure by phone and saved Robin's life. Then Dr. Ford had come and threatened Patrick with loss of his license and, when that didn't work, used Robin and her dedication to their patients to get him to come to GH and perform the surgery. Patrick ran straight back to Robin as soon as surgery was done.

"So he wouldn't have a reason to break in. Is there any time yours or Robin's keys are out of your sight?"

"Well, we put them in our lockers during surgery, not a lot of room in scrubs for keys. Other than that, they stay in my pocket or on the table by the front door at our apartment. You'll have to ask Robin if she leaves them in her office or anyplace else."

Mac nodded. He knew that there were no cameras in the locker room and if someone wanted to break into a locker it wouldn't be that difficult. He was about to tell Patrick this when Kelly came out of the room.

"All done. Robin is putting on the clothes you guys brought with her so that, Mac, you can take the clothes she was wearing with you to the police station. She also wanted me to tell you that she is fine – he didn't do anything to her." Both men sighed in relief. "Patrick, why don't you go on in – she wants to see you."

"Thank you Kelly."

Mac looked at Kelly. "Now, tell me the truth."

"The truth is she is scared, not just for herself, but for Patrick as well. You know as well as I do that when Robin is scared, she runs and pushes away the people she loves. She said something in there about protecting Patrick."

Mac immediately got what Kelly was saying. He needed to move quickly if he wanted to save Robin, not only from her stalker but from herself.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Epiphany was getting Robin ready for the blood draw as Patrick came in the room.

"Hey, you were supposed to wait for me!" He smiled at her as he crossed the room and sat down on the bed with her. Robin leaned up so that Patrick could slide in behind her and wrap his arms around her.

"Calm down Drake Jr., I was just getting everything ready." These two might as well be her kids, Epiphany loved them that much. She had watched them fall in love over the past almost 2 years and she was rooting for them to make it through this latest obstacle.

She drew the blood samples and placed the gauze and tape over the draw site. "I'll push a rush on these. Why don't you two just sit back and get some rest? Mac is guarding the door and you know no one is getting through that door unless he lets them through."

Robin smiled and just relaxed into Patrick's arms, her head on his chest as his chin rested on it. They just laid there in silence for a long time. Both of them closed their eyes and enjoyed the silence.

"Be quiet."

Robin's eyes snapped open. "I didn't say anything."

"You didn't have to – I can hear you thinking. And the answer is no – whatever we need to do, we will do together. I will not be separated from you again."

"How do you know that that was what I was thinking?"

"Because I know you. You think that since this guy is stalking you he may do something to me and if you aren't with me, I will be safe. But it doesn't matter because I won't let you leave me. Mac has already contacted the WSB and they are tracking down your parents. The locksmith is changing the locks on my door and your Uncle Mac is having a security system installed tomorrow. You are also getting your own personal guard."

Robin began to protest but Patrick cut her off. "You agreed that if something else happened you would get a guard. Well, something most certainly happened."

Patrick shifted in the bed so he could look Robin in the eyes. "If you haven't noticed, we are better together than apart. We have faced so much together and come out stronger for it – from the epidemic to chasing your father in Markham to my HIV scare, all the way through the fake romance with Nikolas. Hell, even in the hospital day to day, our work together is far more successful than apart. So we will do what works – figure this out together."

Robin smiled at him and nodded her head. Leaning her head back, she kissed him and then laid her head back on his chest. He was right. She would stay with him and they would fight this together.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

He had slept soundly and happily. Last night had been perfect, his first night with Robin.

It was divine intervention. Weeks ago he had broken into Drake's locker and gotten a wax impression of his key to the apartment. He had the key made in anticipation of last night. It had stayed in his pocket along with the ground up sleep pill he kept there for when she was finally alone. Mac and Drake had not left her alone at all so when he heard Drake and her fighting about her going home by herself, he knew he finally had his chance.

He had been watching them through the skylight for weeks and knew her routine. The pills she took from the weekly medicine sorter in the kitchen. The glass of water she drank with her pills. The glass of wine she indulged in after she took her pills. The fact that she kept her pill bottles in the bathroom to refill the sorter once a week, always on Sunday night. Watching as the two of them read or watched TV, sometimes making love on that damned couch. He needed to know her routine. It was important that she know how well he knows her.

He rushed to her apartment and quickly took one of her pills from her medicine container on the counter and then hid in the bedroom. He watched her pour her glasses of wine and water and notice the missing pill. She headed to the bathroom and he darted over and added the sleeping pill to her wine. He just made it back to the bedroom before she came in, took her pills, grabbed her wine and a magazine and sat down on the couch. He waited as her eyes started closing and then she was out. He knew the way her chest moved up and down when she was in a deep sleep. This was his chance.

He walked over to the couch and tenderly removed the magazine from her hands. He sat down on the couch and just stared at her. She was so beautiful. Her dark hair was pulled messily back in a ponytail. He gently pulled it out and let it flow down her shoulders. He then spent a few minutes just running his hands through it. He went back to the bedroom and pulled out the clothes he wanted to dress her in. The dark green camisole and black pj pants were simple but looked amazing on her.

He went back into the living room and carried her into the bedroom. He gently laid her down on the bed and slowly removed her scrubs. It took all his restraint not to touch her the way he wanted to but he wanted their first time together to be something they both remembered and cherished. For now, it was enough to just look at her.

He realized that time was growing short so he reluctantly dressed her and kissed her goodbye. He could not wait for the day when he would lay down next to her and sleep with her by his side. It wouldn't be much longer now. Everything was falling into place.

He left through the front door and didn't worry about leaving fingerprints. He wasn't some stranger off the street, why he had been a guest in their home just this week. Why wouldn't his prints be there?


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Mac entered Robin's room slowly, not wanting to wake her. It didn't matter - they were both wide awake and waved Mac in.

"Forensics has finished processing the apartment. We need to know who has been in the apartment in the past few weeks so we can rule out their fingerprints."

"Well, we had a few people over for little welcome home party I threw for Robin." Robin rolled her eyes. She had thought it was silly but Patrick had insisted. "My Dad, Liz, Lucky, Epiphany, Pete, Lainey, Cruz, Kelly and Dr. Ian Devlin."

"I don't know him."

"New plastic surgeon – I actually have known him off and on for years. We used to compete with each other when it came to women." Patrick caught a dirty look from Mac. "That was a long time ago. I am most definitely a one woman man now."

"You'd better be Drake." Robin glared up at Patrick.

"You bet – you're stuck with me Scorpio." Patrick leaned over and kissed his girlfriend as Epiphany walked in with Dr. Lee.

"Take it to the supply closet."

"Hey, we are off duty and in a private room."

Kelly laughed. "Like that matters. Anyway, you blood work looks good. Everything is stable and your viral load is still undetectable. But there were traces of the sedative Eszopiclone in your system."

Patrick looked at Mac. Mac nodded his head. "That matches the residue we found in the wine glass."

"So what now?" Patrick wasn't sure what to do now.

Kelly spoke up. "I want to keep you here for at least 24 hours." Robin started to protest but Kelly put up her hand and stopped her. "You are my patient and I think it is in your best interest. I want to make sure all the sleeping pill is out of your system and that your viral load remains undetectable."

Mac jumped in. "I will post a guard outside your door and this will give Patrick and I some time to get the extra security set up at your place. Plus, I am hoping that by that time we will have found your parents so they can come and help."

There was an air of uncertainty that hung in the room. While these measures may protect Robin, the only way to keep her completely safe was to catch this guy before he got to her and everyone in that room knew it.

They also all knew that Robin was getting increasingly frustrated. In her head she knew what everyone was saying was right and in her best interest but the loss of her freedom and control was getting to her.

Robin suddenly jumped off the bed. "Wait a second – I have an idea." She was going to regain control of the situation.

Patrick got a nervous look on his face. "Robin, what are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking why should I change my life for this guy?" Robin began pacing back and forth across the room. "Uncle Mac, no guard on my room tonight and Patrick, you go home."

Patrick exploded. "Like hell! Robin, we had a deal…"

"I know, but I think I have a way to end this tonight." Robin got more excited as she put the plan together in her head and everyone watched her. "This guy is watching us – he knows I am here. So why don't we use that?"

Even though he knew the answer, Mac still asked the question that was lingering in the air. "What are you saying Robin?"

Robin smiled for the first time in hours. "We'll set a trap for the rat – using me as bait."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"No, Robin. Absolutely not!" Patrick couldn't believe her. Using herself as bait was not an option.

"It may be the only way to catch him. If he thinks I am by myself, he may make a move and we can get him."

"And what if he manages to hurt you or take you away?"

"Look, just because the guard won't be on my door doesn't mean I won't be protected. Uncle Mac can have someone undercover watching my room." Robin sat back on the bed and took Patrick's hands in hers. "You will be at the apartment getting everything ready for my return. I am hoping that with you gone and no guards, this guy will do something stupid and we can turn the tables on him. Mac, please help me out here."

Mac was torn. Part of him wanted to lock Robin in a room and hide her away from the world until this maniac was caught but the other part of him realized that Robin had a point. "Look Patrick, I know that you want to protect Robin, I do too, but she may have a point. The hospital has security cameras everywhere and I will have several people undercover watching the door. The windows don't open and because there is only one door it is easy to guard."

Patrick couldn't believe it. He was counting on Mac to back him up, not agree with Robin's crazy plan. He looked Robin straight in the eyes. "I can't lose you. I don't think I am strong enough to handle it."

Robin smiled and stroked his cheek. "You are never going to lose me. But what kind of life can we have if we are constantly looking over our shoulders? Next to the PCPD lock up, this is probably one of the safest places I can be until you get the apartment secured. Plus, you get to be all alpha male and set up the apartment to protect your woman."

Patrick gave a small, sad laugh. "Robin…"

"I know you love me and want to protect me and you can do that by getting our home in order." He smiled when she said our home.

"I hate this."

"I know."

He kissed her and pulled her into his arms. "Okay Mac, let's do it."

_

An hour later the only person still in Robin's room was Mac. Patrick had reluctantly left after Robin had sent him to check on a patient's drug therapy.

She gave Mac a small smile after he left. "I love the man, but the hovering was starting to drive me a little crazy."

Mac smiled back at his niece. He knew there was something she wanted to ask him. Robin looked up at him at with tears in her eyes. "Mac, please tell me there will be a guard on Patrick as well. I think that whoever this is might use him to get to me."

"I already have someone following him here at the hospital and someone else watching the apartment." He sat down in the chair next to Robin's bed and looked her straight in the eyes. "I won't let anything happen to him, I promise."

Robin relaxed a little bit. "Thank you." She yawned. "Well, I think I am going to lay down and get some rest. I love you Uncle Mac."

Mac kissed her on her forehead and walked to the door. "I love you too kiddo. Try and get a little sleep."

_

He had to laugh as he watched Mac leave her room. Did they really think he would fall for that? Did they really expect him to believe that the overprotective Mac and Drake would let her be unguarded after his visit last night? Just because there wasn't a guard at the door didn't mean she wasn't being watched.

No, no …his plan was already in motion and he was going to follow it to the letter. For now he would be quiet and continue to be a "friend" to Drake, a man he never could stand. It was the only way to stay close to her.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Robin was disappointed. Her plan should have worked and yet her stalker didn't make a move on her all night at the hospital. In addition, she spent the night away from Patrick for no reason.

There was nothing she could do about it now but at least she was being discharged and headed home. Patrick had worked with her Uncle Mac to get a rush put on the security system and it was being installed as she waited. New locks had been installed including a dual bolt lock. There would also be guards on her at all times. What Patrick didn't know was that he also had a guard for when she wasn't around. Mac was able to put the guard on him for one night but manpower was short and she was the target so she had called in a favor to Jason and he had agreed so long as she agreed to extra security for herself.

"Good morning Dr. Scorpio."

Robin rolled her eyes as Ian walked into her room. She did not care for the man at all, no matter how brilliant a plastic surgeon he was. The man chased after almost anything that wore a skirt and had hit on her quite a bit for awhile until Patrick made it clear she was off limits. Even still, he gave her the creeps.

"What are you doing here Ian?"

"I heard a rumor that the most beautiful researcher in the states had been admitted and wanted to make sure that you were doing okay? Hate to think that my old buddy dropped the ball with his lady."

Patrick walked in and quickly inserted himself into the conversation. "I didn't Ian. Robin's fine – just a little exhausted from working so hard." They had decided as a group to keep the real reason Robin was admitted under wraps for now. Only those closest to Robin knew the truth. He walked over to the bed and sat down next to his girlfriend.

Ian looked at them questioningly. "Then why the fake name?"

"Because you know how it is when one of us is in here – no rest because everyone wants to stop by and check on you. Robin needed uninterrupted rest last night. Hey, I didn't even stay here."

"Wow – you actually let her out of your sight for a night. Shocking." Ian started to walk to the bed. "Well, I have rounds to go on – just wanted to make sure you were feeling better."

"She is. I'll talk to you later; I've got to get my girl home." Patrick hugged Robin close, effectively dismissing Ian.

"Alright, see you later." Ian left the couple alone.

"Hey, he's your friend."

"I know but I don't want to see anyone but you right now." Patrick kissed Robin hello. "I missed you last night."

"I missed you too."

Patrick noticed that Robin was not quite as happy as he had hoped. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"I'm just disappointed. I really thought my plan would work."

"I know but we will just have to come up with something else. Something that doesn't put you in the line of fire." Secretly, Patrick was a little relieved the plan hadn't worked. He was hoping this would eliminate Robin's desire to use herself as bait to catch this guy. He wanted this guy caught but not at Robin's expense.

Patrick and Robin walked up to the nurse's hub hand in hand.

"Dr. Scorpio – it's great to see you out of that bed." Epiphany was happy that Robin was being released. Patrick had called at least 10 times since she came on duty 3 hours ago, so she could finally get some peace. "Now maybe your boyfriend here can stop annoying me and concentrate on taking care of you at home."

"You know you love me." Patrick smiled and gave her the full dimple.

"You know that doesn't work on me." Epiphany smiled in spite of herself. "Anyway, here are you messages." She handed Patrick a stack of papers. "And here are yours." She began to hand the other stack to Robin until Patrick grabbed them too.

"Uh uh, you are on leave until Thursday, Dr. Lee's orders, which means I will take care of your messages." Robin attempted to pout but her heart wasn't in it. After everything that had happened, she was looking forward to a couple of days off.

"Fine, but no cutting into any of my patients without my consent."

"Deal." Patrick began going through the messages when he stopped all of a sudden and dropped all but the one he was holding. "Damn it."

"Patrick, what is it?"

He handed her the typewritten note that had been stuck in with her phone messages.

Did you honestly think I would fall for that?


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Patrick and Robin arrived home after dropping the note off to Mac. The new security system was installed and Robin blushed as she saw the code Patrick had chosen – 052906. The first time they had made love. "The alarm company told me to pick out something no one would guess but meant something to us."

"It's perfect. I know I will never forget that day. My whole life changed that day." She looked at him. "Did you know you changed my life that day? I spent so much time fighting my feelings for you and I was miserable. Then, we made love and…"

Patrick interrupted. "Both our lives changed. I spent months trying to convince myself that it was only sex but it wasn't. It was the first time I had ever made love and my life has not been the same since. Through everything the one constant has been that I love you, so much."

"And I love you, so much."

"Now, you go take a bath and I am going to make us something to eat."

"I'm not in the mood for French toast." Robin smiled at Patrick as he bolted the doors and set the alarm.

"Ha, ha. Your Uncle dropped off a pan of lasagna earlier and I have a brand new bottle of red wine to drink with it. All I have to do is stick it in the oven."

"Ah – that makes a little more sense. Well then I am going to jump in the tub and you, Dr. Drake, can bring me in a glass of wine."

"Your wish is my command." He gave her a quick kiss on the forehead. "Now be gone, go take your bath."

45 minutes later

Robin came out of the bathroom. She felt better than she had in days, relaxed and ready for a quiet night with her boyfriend. Dressed in a pair of yoga pants and a tank top, she strolled into the living room.

Lit candles filled the room and Patrick stood there in a pair of jeans and a dress shirt, holding a single red rose and looking as handsome as ever. "We have another 15 minutes until dinner is ready." Patrick walked over to her and handed her the rose.

"Thank you."

"Dr. Scorpio, would you care to dance?"

Robin smiled. "Dr. Drake, I would love to dance."

Patrick took Robin's hand and walked her to the middle of the room. "I think I may have found the perfect song for us." He pushed play on the cd player and then he took her in his arms.

"Should I be scared?"

"Of me, never. Just listen and dance with me."

The song Patrick had chosen was Someone by The Rembrandts. Robin laid her head on his chest. He was right, this was the perfect song for them.

As the song went on, Robin looked at Patrick and wrapped her arms around his neck. He leaned down and kissed her.

As soon as the song ended, Patrick picked Robin up in his arms and began to walk with her to the bedroom.

"Patrick, wait – the oven!"

"I may have 'forgotten' to turn on the oven."

Robin threw back her head and laughed. "Good, cause the only thing I am hungry for right now is you." She began kissing him again as they headed to their bedroom.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Enough Pete! I told you, for now we are staying close to home. I just don't want to take any chances with Robin right now." He was seriously getting frustrated with his best friend. Patrick had explained to him numerous times why guys night out is now guys night in.

"Ok man, relax! I know Dr. Sourpuss is going through a rough time but you have a guard on her so I would think that would help you relax enough so you can go out with your friend for a few beers."

Robin rolled her eyes at the two men. "That's it! Patrick, please take this man out to Jake's so I can stop listening to his incessant whining."

Pete glared at Robin then he smiled. "Yeah Doc, get me out of your girlfriends hair."

Patrick looked at both of them and ran his hands through his hair. He kept hoping that someday Pete and Robin would get along but that was obviously not going to be today.

"Fine, one beer." He looked at Robin. "I assume you still have one of Jason's men watching me?"

Robin attempted to look shocked but then decided against it. Instead, she used his own words against him. "I am not going to apologize for caring about what happens to you. But no, something big went down at the docks a few days ago and Jason needed the manpower. Plus, he was convinced that whoever is after me has no interest in you."

"I could have told him that."

"So go – have a beer with Pete and get him out of my hair. I'll set the alarm as soon as you leave and bolt the door. Plus, I am pretty sure that there is still at least one guard out there watching over me."

Patrick knew that Pete was an excuse to get him out of the apartment. Robin had been patient but the reality was that she had not been alone in over two weeks, not since she got out of the hospital. When she was home, he was there. When she went out, it was either with him or one of their very few trusted associates. Mac and Patrick did most of the guarding duties but Jason and Nikolas had helped out a few times and even Pete had stepped in to help once when a surgery had run long and Nikolas had a board meeting.

"I take it Jolene is busy tonight?" Patrick knew Pete had been seeing a nursing student at the hospital for a few months now – practically a lifetime for Pete.

"Well, I think we have decided to take a step back and re-evaluate our relationship."

"Meaning you couldn't commit and she told you to take a hike." Patrick had hoped that seeing him happy and in a committed relationship with Robin would rub off on Pete and help him settle down with the pretty student.

"Well, not all of us can find someone like Robin."

Robin looked suspiciously at Pete. "That was uncharacteristically sweet of you Pete."

"Sweet enough to let Patrick out for a few hours."

"Of course! I should have known better." Robin started to storm off to their bedroom. "Take him out for a beer before I strangle him."

Patrick glared at his friend. "Thank you! Robin…" He quickly ran after her.

"I'm not mad. He's just being Pete. But an hour away isn't going to hurt either one of us. After all, absence does make the heart grow fonder."

Patrick groaned. He was nervous about leaving her but he knew she needed a little space. "One hour, one hour and then I will be back."

Robin smiled at him. "I love you. Now go have fun with your friend and if you want to stay out a little longer just let me know."

Patrick kissed her and walked back to the living room. "Grab your coat Pete, we're going out." He took one last look at Robin. "I love you too and I am not getting on the elevator until I hear the bolt slide into place."

Robin shook her head and followed him into the living room.

Two hours later

Robin had dozed off on the couch. She rubbed her eyes and looked around the apartment and then picked up her phone. She was confused by the time. Patrick had texted her over an hour ago to say he was on his way home but it didn't look like he was there.

"Patrick?"

Suddenly her phone rang. It was the hospital – he must have gotten called in.

"Hello?"

Liz cut right to the chase. "Robin, Lucky is on his way to get you. You need to come to the ER right away."

"What is going on?" Robin was scared by Liz's tone – something was very wrong.

"It's Patrick. Robin, he was found in the alley behind Jake's. Robin, Patrick was jumped in the alley and beaten up."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Liz, how is he?"

The brunette nurse was surprised how fast her ex-husband had managed to get Robin to the hospital. "He is being examined right now. I really don't know anything yet but you can go in as soon as they are done."

"I don't understand – what happened?"

"It's my fault." Pete came up behind Robin. She turned around and glared at him.

"What do you mean it's your fault?"

Pete took a deep breath. "I was hitting on this girl at Jake's and it turned out her boyfriend was nearby shooting pool. He didn't care for some of the things I said. He made a few threats and, well, I took off while Patrick was in the bathroom. I texted him and told him what happened but when I didn't hear back from him I went back. That's when I found him. I was freaking out but luckily Dr. Devlin was there and heard me yelling for help. He helped me control the bleeding until the ambulance got there."

"Bleeding! Where was he bleeding from?"

"His nose and mouth, he looked like he took a few blows there." Robin looked pained and Pete quickly stepped over and took her hand. "I'm sure he'll be fine. It'll take more than a couple of punches to take Dr. Drake out of the game."

Robin didn't pull away for a minute. She knew how much Pete cared about Patrick and she also knew he wasn't responsible for what happened. "It's not your fault. You didn't do this to him. If anything, it's my fault."

Lucky instantly jumped in. "No it's not."

"How can you say that Lucky? We all know who did this, that bastard who has been stalking me! He did exactly what I was afraid of – he hurt Patrick to get to me." Robin sat down in a chair and began sobbing. Liz sat down by her and held her.

Lucky knelt down in front of Robin. "Robin, this could just be a random mugging. And even if it is your stalker, it is still not your fault. This is all on that bastard who has been terrorizing you for months, you understand me?" Robin nodded her head, but was not very convincing.

Mac walked into the ER and immediately ran to Robin. "Any news yet?"

"I can answer that." Dr. Lee walked out from Patrick's room. All doctors on staff occasionally worked the ER and tonight Kelly just happened to be there. "He has some bruised ribs and some surface cuts and bruises but nothing that needs stitches and nothing broken. I am ordering a CT since he was unconscious when he was brought in but he came to a few minutes ago and is asking for his girlfriend." She smiled at Robin.

Robin relaxed a little bit. "How long does he need to stay here?"

"I'm going to keep him here overnight but, as long as his CT is clear, I see no reason he can't go home tomorrow. You want to go spend some time with him before they take him down to get the CT done?"

Robin smiled. "Thank you, Kelly." She turned to the group with her. "I'll be back in a few minutes."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

It had already been a long night by the time Patrick was settled into a room on the 10th floor. Robin insisted that Mac and Lucky go back to the PCPD to begin sorting through everything regarding Patrick's attack. Both were nervous to leave her alone. No matter what she said, they knew that Robin was blaming herself for the attack.

Ian had popped in to check on them briefly before he left for the night. Robin thanked him for his help but didn't invite him to sit down and wait with her for Patrick to wake up. Patrick had been sleeping since coming back from his CT and she was not in the mood for company. As soon as he left, she laid her head down her head on Patrick's bed.

She had been laying there for a few minutes when she felt his fingers start stroking her hair. "Hey beautiful."

Robin lifted her head and leaned her head into his hand. Patrick smiled at her. His head was pounding but he didn't care. Robin was with him and that meant she was safe. To him, that was all that mattered.

"Hey yourself." Tears filled Robin's eyes. "I am so sorry."

"For what? Robin, this isn't your fault."

"But I insisted you go out tonight. Even if it wasn't my stalker, you still were in the line of fire because of me. Thank God your CT came back clear. If anything ever happened to you…"

Patrick softly rubbed her cheek. He looked her straight in the eyes. "Stop – this is just a case of me being in the wrong place at the wrong time. It is not your fault and I will not let you beat yourself up over this, ok?" He was hoping his words would be enough to placate her until they got home.

"But…"

"No buts. I am going to be fine and I want you to concentrate on that. How about you think about something else?"

"Like what?"

"Well, how about how you still owe me a real sponge bath?" Robin looked up at him and smiled. "After all, the last time I was a patient, your bathing technique was rather lacking."

"If I remember correctly, you needed the cold bath. But maybe I could get Epiphany in here to show me the proper bathing technique." Robin giggled. "I think I still have the pictures somewhere."

"Now there's my girl." He took her hand in hers and watched her closely. She was exhausted. "I love you but you need to get some rest."

"I am not leaving you alone."

"I'm not saying that. I was thinking you could share my bed with me." He smiled at her and then looked around the room. "Did you bring your purse?"

Robin quickly realized what he was asking – did she have her meds. "I was so worried about you that I didn't grab anything. Damn it!"

"Robin it's okay, Lucky can take you back to the apartment…"

"He's not here. I sent him and Mac back to the station to work on your case."

"What about your guard?"

Robin looked at him sheepishly. "I sent him home."

Patrick couldn't believe it. "Robin!"

"I was planning on staying here with you until Uncle Mac picked us up in the morning. I didn't see the need for the poor guy to sit around and watch me watch you sleep."

Patrick groaned and laid his head back against the pillow. "I know it makes sense but what are we going to do now?"

Pete's head popped in the door. "Hey, sorry to interrupt. Just wanted to let you know that I am going to head home and wondered if you needed anything."

Patrick's pounding head got worse with Pete's arrival. He really didn't want a fight. "Thanks but there's nothing I can think of right now."

"Actually Pete," Robin jumped in "do you think you can give me a ride back to the apartment? I forgot a few things when I ran out earlier and I need them if I am going to come back and keep Dr. Drake out of trouble."

Pete laughed. "Of course I can."

Patrick was shocked. "What is going on here? How long was I out again?"

Robin gave him a dirty look. "Hey, I can play nice once in a while." She sat down on the bed with him. "We both care about you and want you to get better. I think we can handle twenty minutes in the car together."

"She's right Patrick. I promise, I will take good care of her. You won't have to worry about her as long as she's with me."

Robin kissed Patrick and then headed for the door. "Get some more rest and before you know it, I'll be back to tuck you in for the night. Ready to go Pete?"

"Let's go!"


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Lucky and Mac reviewed the photos and the evidence collected from the crime scene. So far they had come up with no suspects and no leads.

"Patrick doesn't remember anything?" Mac was hoping that he had missed something in Patrick's statement that could lead them to his attacker.

"No. He said he went out to look for Pete and then he was hit from behind. Dr. Lee said it wasn't unusual with head injuries for the person to have temporary memory loss. Hopefully he will remember more as he recovers."

"I just feel so useless." Lucky watched Mac pace the floor. "I know as well as you do that Patrick was attacked by Robin's stalker. I haven't been able to protect her and now the man she loves is lying in a hospital bed because I haven't caught this guy. I am letting her down."

Lucky knew how Mac felt but they couldn't wallow in defeat. They would figure this out. For Robin's sake, they had to. "Let's start from the beginning and go through everything again. Somewhere in here there is a clue to who is doing this and we will find it."

* * *

Patrick lay in bed and tried to sleep but his head was still pounding like crazy.

"How are you feeling Drake Junior?"

Patrick smiled as Epiphany walked in the door. "I didn't think you were on duty tonight."

"I'm not but Nurse Webber thought I would want to know that you were in the hospital." She shook her head as she looked down at him. "And she was right. So, how are you feeling?"

"Sore and my head is pounding but other than that I'm doing fine."

"And the lovely Dr. Scorpio, where is she? I figured I was in for a rerun of a few weeks ago when she was in the hospital and you wouldn't let the poor girl rest."

"Robin went home to pick up a few things and then she will be back here to keep me company."

Epiphany was livid. "You let her go home by herself!"

"No, of course not. My friend Pete took her home and is bringing her right back."

"Hm, mm – ok. I'm going to go check on some pain meds for you. Maybe then you will leave Dr. Scorpio alone to get some rest when she gets back."

Patrick half bowed to Epiphany. "Thank you."

10 minutes later Patrick had had his meds and started nodding off, waiting for Robin and Pete to return.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"Thanks again Pete." They had just gotten to the apartment and Robin was starting to gather up things to take back with her to the hospital.

"Not a problem. Anything I can do to help?"

"Nope. I'm going to grab some clothes for Patrick, some aspirin and my meds and we should be good to go."

"Aspirin?"

"Yeah, I am getting a headache." Robin headed to the bathroom and gathered her pills and the aspirin. She then went into their bedroom and pulled out his grey sweat pants and an old t-shirt. No underwear, he could go commando tonight she thought with a smile.

She threw everything in a bag and walked into the living room. Pete was standing there with an opened bottle of water for her. "I thought you could use this to take your aspirin and then bring it with you to the hospital."

She took the bottle and drank half of it along with the aspirin. "I'm beginning to think I have misjudged you."

"No, just caught me at a weak moment. Come on, let's go. Can't keep the love of your life waiting."

"No we cannot." Robin and Pete headed out the door and down to his car. They got in and headed back to the hospital. Sitting in the passenger seat, Robin began rubbing her eyes.

"Tired?"

"I guess the day is just catching up with me." Robin suddenly was exhausted.

"Why don't you close your eyes and take a little catnap on our way back to the hospital?" Robin didn't answer. "Robin?"

Pete looked over at Robin. Her eyes were closed and she wasn't answering him. He pulled over to side of the road and checked on her. "Robin, hey Robin – can you hear me?" She still didn't respond.

Pete reached into the bag Robin had with her and pulled out her cell phone. Smiling, he rolled down his window and threw the phone out it.

Five minutes later, he took the first exit out of Port Charles.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

After taking his pain medication, Patrick dozed off but it was a restless sleep. He was having a nightmare where Robin was being taken away from him. He kept chasing after her but she was always just out of reach. And there was a voice, one he knew but couldn't quite place. Then he was in the alley behind Jake's. Something hit him in the back of his head and he went down, hitting the ground hard. Two fists pounded at him and he couldn't even open his eyes and focus on the assailant. But he had heard his voice.

Patrick shook awake, realizing with horror whose voice it was. He grabbed his phone and called Mac.

* * *

"Lucky, maybe we are looking at the break in wrong. We have been assuming this was a stranger but maybe it was someone they know. Besides you and Cruz, who else was at the welcome home party for Robin?"

"That Ian guy and Pete."

"Let's run background checks on them both. Better safe than sorry." Mac noticed that his phone was vibrating on the table. The caller ID said it was Patrick.

"Shouldn't you be resting?"

"Mac, you need to put out an APB for Pete Marquez now! He has Robin." Patrick was frantic – he was so blind. He had handed Robin right over to him.

"Patrick, what are you talking about?"

"It was him – he was the one who attacked me outside of Jake's. I think he was just trying to get me out of the way so he could grab her."

"Lucky, forget the background check - put out an APB on Pete." Mac turned his attention back to his phone. "Where is Robin right now?"

"She went home to get her meds and a few things other things and I, Mac I didn't realize." Patrick was near tears. "Pete offered to take her home. Damn it Mac, we have to find them!"

Mac's heart dropped into his stomach. "Lucky, try Robin's phone!"

Lucky called Robin from his cell phone. It rang 8 times and then went to voicemail. "She didn't answer Mac." Lucky was scared but also pissed off. That son of a bitch had fooled them all. "I'm going to use the GPS on her phone to track her."

"You do that." He spoke to Patrick. "This isn't your fault, none of us suspected he was dangerous. How long ago did they leave?"

Patrick looked at the clock on the wall. "A little over an hour ago, Epiphany gave me my pain medication and I dozed off waiting for them to come back."

"Do you have any idea where he might have taken her?"

"No. Mac I'm on my way over."

"Patrick, you need to stay at the hospital. Robin will kill me if anything happens to you. We have the search started and I will let you know what is going on." Mac rubbed his hand through his hair and tried to steady his voice. "I will bring our girl home safe and sound. You need to make sure you're healthy for when she gets home." Mac hung up hoping that Patrick would listen to him.

Patrick stared at the phone for a few seconds after Mac hung up and then he grabbed the water pitcher from his table and threw it across the room. This couldn't be happening.

Patrick took a deep breath and then pushed the nurse call button. He needed scrubs and he needed them now. Mac wanted him to sit around and wait.

No, Patrick was going to bring Robin home, even if he had to kill Pete to do it.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Pete hadn't felt this good in years. Sure, Patrick thought he and Pete were friends but the reality was that Pete had never really been able to stand the arrogant jerk. When they met in college, he used Patrick to help him with the ladies. They were both dogs were no interest in commitment and the arrangement worked well for him. Together, the women never stood a chance.

They had gone their separate ways after college but still kept in touch, the way you do with that brother you can't stand but still put up with for the family's sake. Meet up once in a while, have a few good times and laughs and then go awhile without talking. When they had both ended up in Port Charles, Pete had figured that they could go back to their prowling ways. Then Patrick told him about Robin.

Robin was just a wrench in the plans at first. Pete saw her as an obstacle. He needed Patrick single so that the two of them could run through all the pretty young women in the city. He made a concentrated effort to separate them, playing on Patrick's fears and insecurities and it almost worked. He had pushed it too far with the strippers in Vegas, but he still might have gotten through to Patrick if the 'irritating doctor' hadn't gotten herself arrested.

Pete laughed out loud to himself. Robin was an unexpected surprise. During the Metro Court disaster he had visited Patrick and listened to the way he spoke of Robin and the effect she had on his life. Sure, she was beautiful, intelligent and brave but there was something else there – an underlying strength that had impressed Pete. To be honest, he started to fall in love with her that night.

Then, after she recovered, she dumped Patrick for the prince. He couldn't believe it – she seemed the kind of woman to devote herself to her love and yet she shattered Patrick without a second thought. Maybe she wasn't the woman he thought she was. It wasn't until a month later that he discovered that he was right – she was even better.

There were very few who knew the truth about what happened at Wyndemere, but Pete was one of them. Robin had given up everything, including her freedom, for the man she loved. Just when he thought he couldn't love her more, she proved him wrong. That was one of the things he loved most about her – her ability to constantly surprise him.

He knew he had to act quickly. She deserved better than Drake. Pete could be everything she needed and wanted, he just needed a chance. Since Drake wasn't going to bow out gracefully, he needed to create his own chances. It was all about letting her know that he could be that man for her, that Drake could not protect her and take care of her.

It was a stroke of luck that Robin had forgotten her meds. He had known that she would send Mac and Lucky to PCPD to investigate the attack on Drake; just like he had known she would want to stay at the hospital and would dismiss the guard. His plan was just to grab her while Drake was passed out on pain meds. He had swiped some chloroform from the supply closet during one of his visits to Jolene. He'd been carrying it around in his car, along with some more crushed up sleeping pills, waiting for the moment he could use it.

Then Robin had asked him to drive her home. It had thrown him for a brief loop but he realized that this was fate. She was in his car with him and he took her to pick up her things. When she got out of the car, he had grabbed the sleeping pills and thought of how he could use them. If not them, then he would use the chloroform when they got back in the car but she had told him she had a headache. While she went and got her things together, he put a little of the powdered pills in her bottle of water. It couldn't have gone any better.

He looked over at his Robin, his sleeping beauty next to him. "Don't worry dear – we're almost home."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"Have you found her? Where is she Mac?"

Mac shook his head as his niece's boyfriend charged in to the station. "I thought I told you to stay at the hospital." As much as he hated it, he wasn't surprised when Patrick showed up. Robin was missing, kidnapped by the man Patrick had thought was his best friend. Patrick was motivated by not only love but guilt and anger. He had unknowingly handed the woman he loved right over to her stalker. He would not rest until she was home, safe and sound.

What surprised Mac was that Epiphany was right behind him. She had driven Patrick to the police station as soon as he had told her what happened. She spent the entire drive trying to convince Drake Junior that this was not his fault. None of them had any idea what Pete was doing and beating himself up was not going to help them find Robin.

"We found her phone. It was in the road about 3 blocks from your place. Her pills are gone so we're pretty sure she at least a few doses." Patrick sighed in relief. He was worried about that. "Patrick, he wants her alive and healthy – that will buy us the time we need to find her." Mac was trying to reassure him as best he could.

"Since you are here anyway, let me ask you a few questions. Do you have any idea where he may have taken her? Does he have any family within driving distance?"

Patrick shook his head. He had been thinking about this since he figured out Pete had taken her. "No, no place comes to mind. Pete was an only child, like me. His parents died when we were in college, a car accident, so he doesn't have any family left. He moved from town to town taking temporary teaching assignments until he got the job at PCU. As far as friends go, I am really the only one he has, well had."

Mac nodded his head. This was exactly what the background check had revealed but he had hoped Patrick would have a little more insight into the situation. "What about his behavior lately? Anything unusual, anything that made you feel uneasy?"

"No, he would antagonize Robin every chance he got. The only time he was nice to her was when he wanted to get me out of the house. In fact, the only time I saw the two of them get along with each other was tonight right before he took Robin." Patrick's eyes filled up with tears as he remembered Pete walking out the door with Robin. Why hadn't he seen it?

"Patrick, he is a very smart man. He made sure you didn't suspect a thing – why would you think that a man who told you that Robin is the worst thing to happen to you, why would you think that man was her stalker?"

In his head he knew Mac was right but Patrick wasn't thinking with his head right now – he was thinking with his heart. He had brought Pete into their world and now Pete had taken Patrick's entire life. He could handle losing anything else but losing her would destroy him.

"Mac, any luck on finding Anna and Robert?" Robin's parents had not been there for her so many times and it upset him but they may be his best shot at getting her back. Once they found out Robin had been kidnapped, they would stop at nothing to find her and Pete.

"No, the WSB is back stopping big time. Whatever case they are on, they are so deep under cover that no one can get in touch with them."

Patrick took a moment to think about the other resources at his disposal. He looked at Mac. "Did you call Jason?"

"Why would I call Jason?"

"Because he will help find her. He owes her and it's about time he repaid his debt." Patrick pulled out his phone and called Jason. "We need to talk."

Mac wanted to argue but Patrick was right. The reality was that Mac was hindered by procedure; he had to follow everything down to the letter so that when they caught Marquez there would be no way he could get out of prison. But Jason didn't and wouldn't play by rules, especially not where Robin is concerned. As long as Mac didn't know about it, he could claim plausible deniability when Marquez was brought to justice.

To bring Robin home safe, Mac would do whatever it takes, even if it meant working with Jason.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Robin woke up with a killer headache in their bedroom. At least at first glance it looked like their bedroom. As she began to focus she realized several key differences.

There were no windows. Patrick and Robin had a wonderful view of Port Charles from their bedroom and she thought of many hours spent in his arms, watching the sun rise after making love all night. She smiled briefly, thinking of how good it felt lying naked against him, his chin on the top of her head, her back to his chest with his arms wrapped around her so tight she didn't need a blanket – he had kept her warm.

There was something else missing – there were no traces of Patrick in this room. None of his stuff was on the dresser. Not one miniature race car, not his cologne, not even his comb. Their pictures were gone too. The one of them at Luke and Laura's wedding had sat on the dresser and on the wall had hung a picture of her and Patrick with his dad. They had taken it at her welcome home party and she had copies made for Noah and Patrick.

Noah had left a few days after the party to work with Doctors Without Borders in Africa and had been unreachable since he left. All three doctors knew it might be awhile before they got to see each other again so Robin gave Noah a copy of the picture before he left. After they got home from driving Noah to the airport, she had given Patrick a framed copy and she had insisted on hanging it in their bedroom. But now it was gone.

Then Robin looked at the door. Patrick's t-shirt wasn't there. He always kept one of his old t-shirts hanging there, for her to wear when she got up in the middle of night. Patrick didn't see the point to wearing clothes in their apartment when they were alone but she felt better being at least a little covered up when she wandered through the apartment. So they came up with a compromise - she would wear one of his shirts. They were long enough to be like a nightgown on her so she felt a little less exposed. Plus, he loved to see her in his shirts - she looked damn sexy in his shirts.

Robin got up and tried the door. It was locked. There was a bolt on the door and the key side was her side which meant that she wasn't going anywhere unless she could find her lock picking kit. She began looking around the room for her purse. Hopefully whoever took her hadn't figured out she carried a lock picking kit around with her.

It took her a good 10 minutes but she finally found her purse pushed into the back of a dresser drawer. Thankfully her lock picking kit was still there. Working quickly, Robin unlocked the dead bolt and quietly crept out of the room. She found herself in a long hallway. There were no windows but there was another door at the end of it. She could see a low light coming from the crack at the bottom of the door.

She reached the door, turned the handle and found that it was unlocked. She slowly opened the door and entered the room.

While the room she had been in was an almost exact replica of her bedroom, this room looked nothing like her living room. This was more like a warehouse, sparse and with very little furniture in it. There were candles everywhere. In the middle of the room was a table set for dinner with a single red rose on one of the plates. There were two other doors in the room, one to the left and one directly across from her. Robin began walking to the one in front of her, creeping as quietly as she could towards it.

She was halfway through the room when the other door opened and someone quickly grabbed her from behind. She struggled but he held her arms tight to her side and she decided to conserve her energy. She knew she would need it.

He sighed as he held her tight. Leaning down, he whispered in her ear.

"Welcome home Robin."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Robin couldn't believe it. Pete! Pete was her stalker. This didn't make any sense at all.

He held her tight, relishing this moment. "I wasn't sure how long you would be sleeping so supper isn't quite ready yet." Reaching into her front pocket he retrieved her lock picking kit. "God, you have no idea how sexy it is that you know how to pick locks but you don't need these anymore."

Robin cringed at his touch. He kept his chin on her neck, whispering in her ear while smelling her hair. She kept quiet, she needed to get her bearings and keep her head on straight. Her only hope for getting out of this in one piece was to be alert and in control. By now Patrick and Mac knew she had been kidnapped and she could only hope that they have figured out that Pete was the one behind it.

Keeping her in his grasp, he slowly moved Robin over to the table. After a quick kiss to her neck, Pete set her down in the chair in front of the place setting with the rose. He moved his left hand down her left arm and guided it towards the arm of the chair. Robin suddenly felt metal and realized Pete had just handcuffed her to the chair.

He slowly ran his hands up and down her arms and spoke softly into her ear. "I understand that you are scared but you don't need to be. I would never hurt you. I could never hurt you." After one more quick kiss to the top of her head, Pete moved around the other side of the table. "I needed to get you alone so that you could understand how I feel. All this time, it has been killing me watching you with Patrick. He doesn't deserve you."

Pete walked over to the door he had just come out of. "I have to get supper together and dispose of these." He held her lock picking kit in his hand. "I'm sorry about the handcuffs but it will take a little while before I can trust you not to try and run away. It will come in time, I promise you. Now, we have all the time in the world together." He gave her one last smile and disappeared behind the door.

Robin sat at the table in shock. She looked around for something she could use as a weapon but there were no utensils on the table. Pete came out with two paper plates filled with pizza and set them down on the table. He retreated back to the kitchen and returned with two Styrofoam cups filled with red wine. They ate in silence and she realized he had thought of almost everything.

"Thank you for supper. Is there any chance I might get a fork for my pizza please?"

He smiled at her. He wasn't surprised that she tried to get something to use against him but it wasn't going to happen. "Sorry Robin, we have to work up to utensils. Trust will have to be earned. Until then we have plenty of things we can eat that do not require a knife or fork. I will go get your pills now that you have some food in your stomach so you can take them."

Robin nodded at him. This was not going to be easy. Pete had thought this out very well. He set the pill container down and watched her take them. Normally, she was nervous about taking her protocol in front of someone but she was hoping that Pete would be bothered by it or maybe even let her go once he figured she was more trouble than she was worth. Instead he just smiled at her lovingly.

After she finished her protocol she ate a few more bites of pizza and sipped a little of the wine. She didn't want to, she wanted to be in control, but she knew he expected her to at least drink a little with supper. She was just about ready to tell Pete she was done when she felt drowsy again. Shocked, she realized that Pete had drugged her again.

"Sorry dear but I need to clean up and get you back to our room." Robin cringed as she realized he expected them to sleep together. He noticed. "Don't worry, I know how important making love is to you and I would never force you to do anything you aren't ready for. I want it to be right for both of us." He smiled at her. "I could have done something the night I put you to bed but I didn't because I want our first time together to be special and something we both enjoy."

For some reason, Robin believed him and that gave her a little bit of hope that she just may get out of this in one piece. After she passed out Pete took off the handcuffs and carried her to their bed. He laid her on the bed and just watched her. He hated to do it but it was a necessary evil he thought, grabbing the restraints he had stashed in the other room. For now, Robin's movements would have to be severely limited. He applied the restraints to Robin and made sure she was secured to the bed. After he was done, he laid down next to her and slept the best sleep he'd ever had in his life.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Patrick hadn't slept at all. His conversation with Jason had been simple and to the point. Pete Marquez, an English professor at PCU had been behind Robin's stalking and had now kidnapped her. Jason assured Patrick that all his manpower, especially Spinelli, would be spent on getting Robin back. Within an hour Spinelli had hacked into the PCU personnel records and was gathering all the information he could on Pete.

While Jason was doing this, Mac and Lucky were able to obtain warrants to search Pete's office and his apartment. By 9 am the morning after Pete took off with Robin, they were in searching his apartment.

Patrick had insisted on coming with them and neither man wanted to stop him. The truth was they wanted to keep an eye on him. Mac was concerned for Patrick's health after the beating and Lucky was worried that Pete may decide to eliminate Patrick permanently. Both of them knew Robin would expect them to protect Patrick and they had no intention of letting her down.

They entered the place and found a perfectly serviceable but impersonal space. None of the furniture matched, there were no photos anywhere and no personal items. The first bedroom was the same, just a bed and a dresser but nothing to suggest anyone had a life in there. Hotel rooms had more personality. The bathroom trash gave them one piece of evidence – an empty prescription bottle for Eszopiclone, the same drug found in Robin's system the night she was drugged at their apartment.

The men had begun to think coming to Pete's apartment was a dead end until they opened the door to the 2nd bedroom.

"Oh my God Mac." Patrick stared in horror at what lay before them. The room was covered in pictures of Robin. Robin with Patrick at the hospital, in her car, out with friends and, worse of all, in their apartment. Some were taken from the building across the street and some from their skylight. Tears filled his eyes as he saw one whole wall was dedicated just to pictures of Robin sleeping. He reached out to touch one of them but Mac stopped him.

"Patrick, they are evidence." The man understood Patrick's impulse but he needed to make sure none of the evidence was disturbed. Patrick nodded and pulled his hand away. All of a sudden he heard Lucky shout out.

"That son of a bitch!" He was standing and staring at the opposite wall from Mac and Patrick. Both men rushed over and saw what had Lucky so upset – this wall was full of pictures of Patrick and Robin making love. There were pictures of them in their bed and various places around their apartment, anywhere there was a window. There was only one consistent thing about each picture, Patrick's face was scratched out.

"Mac, I'm sorry." Mac put up his hand to stop Patrick from talking.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. You and my niece are adults who love each other and live together."

"Still, it's one thing to know it happens and another thing entirely to see it."

"The only person who needs to be sorry is Pete Marquez. He did this, he invaded your and Robin's privacy." Mac turned away from the wall and looked at Patrick. "It's also clear that you are a target. Do you think he would use you to get Robin to comply?"

"I just don't know Mac. If you had asked me yesterday I would have said no, absolutely not. But now I'm beginning to think that I never knew him."

They heard a scuffle coming from the living room. "This is a crime scene – you can't come in."

"The Commissioner will want to see me." Lucky recognized Jason's voice.

"It's okay, let him in. He's a, uh, consultant on this case."

Jason walked into the bedroom and came to a dead stop. Even though he was in love with Sam now, Robin would always hold a special place in his heart and seeing this sick shrine to her upset him greatly. He walked over to Mac and Patrick and was about to talk when he noticed what the pictures on the wall behind them were.

"What the hell!" Jason looked Mac straight in the eyes. "You won't have to worry about this bastard going to trial because I am going to kill him first."

"Morgan, you may not want to say something like that in front of a room full of cops." Lowering his voice so that only Jason and Patrick could hear him, "But it's good to know we are all on the same page."

There was brief silence and then Patrick spoke. "Have you been able to find out anything?"

"Nothing yet. Pete's credit cards haven't been used since yesterday afternoon, he cleaned out his back accounts yesterday, this apartment is a rental and his car is paid off. We haven't found any property purchased in his name in the past 6 months. We also looked under his mother's maiden name just in case but nothing has come up yet. Sonny has Max and Milo out questioning people around your apartment to see if they saw anything."

Jason took a breath. He had wanted to bring them better news. "Patrick, can you give me anything else to go on. Any aliases he might have used in the past, fake names or any names he might have used to purchase property with?"

Mac looked questioningly at Jason. "What are you getting at?"

"Well I know sometimes people will set up a dummy corporation to launder money. Why couldn't Pete have done the same thing to cover his tracks?"

"That's actually not a bad idea." Patrick agreed. "Pete is an English professor. Could you get a list of all corporate names set up in the past year in New York – there may be something that catches my eye?"

"I'll get Spinelli right on it." He looked at Patrick. "We're going to get her back."

"I know." Patrick took a deep breath and looked around the room. "And then we will make him pay."


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Three days. Robin had been with Pete for three days and was feeling that she may not be as close to being rescued as she had hoped.

Three times a day for the past three days he had taken her into the other room and they had eaten together. Twice a day he made sure she took her protocol so she would stay on schedule. Once a day he took her to the bathroom and let her take a shower. He was a gentleman though and left her alone to undress and dress. Other than when he was making their meals, he was right by her side.

She had earned the right to sleep unencumbered on their second night together. He told her that tonight she would be given a plastic fork for dinner – fried chicken and mashed potatoes. She was quickly earning his trust. She couldn't make a move yet, she was laying the ground work for her escape right now. Every time she was brought into the main room she took a few moments to memorize a different part of the room and try to find a weakness.

Meal time had become very interesting. Pete took to complaining about Patrick constantly, she guessed hoping that she would realize what an egotistical jerk Patrick truly was and how lucky she was that Pete had saved her from the heartbreak Patrick was destined to give her. Granted, Patrick was egotistical and could be a jerk but he was also the love of her life. She had no doubts that at this very moment he was doing everything he can to find her and bring her home. Her job was to stay safe and healthy until he could rescue her or she could find a way out.

To keep her busy, Pete had brought her books to read. Being an English professor, he had a great love for the written word. Among the authors he had chosen were Stephen King, Shakespeare and Sue Grafton. All things she had read and enjoyed in the past. At least it kept her mind off of Patrick for a little bit, until today. Today, when she reached into the box of books, she pulled out Jaws.

She held back the tears as best she could as she remembered discussing this book with Patrick. She had been taking care of him at her apartment while he recovered from strep throat. His fever was gone, so she cuddled up with him on the couch and he told her the story of how, one time when he sick as a kid, his mother had bought Jaws for him and taken out all the sex scenes before giving him the book. He told the story with such love and joy, it was clear that it was a very important memory and it meant a lot that he was sharing it with her. It was one of her favorite memories of them.

She put the book by her side of the bed and then picked up The Stand. It felt like a sign from Patrick. She was certain he was working with Mac and Jason to find her. The trio were working together to track down and destroy a predator, her own great white shark – Pete. And in the end, they would win too. She just hoped it didn't cost her anyone she loved.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

It had been over 3 days since Pete walked out of the hospital with Robin and destroyed Patrick's life. It was driving him crazy not knowing where she was and how she was doing. Did she still have enough of her medicine? Was she someplace where she would be kept safe from infection? He remembered hearing about when Tony Jones had kidnapped her and Michael. She developed pneumonia and if Jason hadn't found her when he did she would have died. Tony had been a doctor and she had almost died in his care. What could a damn English teacher do if she got sick?

Mac had hit a dead end with all legal avenues. It was almost like Pete and Robin had fallen off the face of the earth. Pete had resigned from his post at PCU 2 days before he took Robin and his office had already been cleared out before he took Robin. His last paycheck was still in the Accounting Department awaiting Pete's instructions. The PCPD had put a trace on it so that if Pete did request it, they could maybe get a lead on where he is.

Patrick was counting on Jason and Spinelli to help him find Robin. They were coming by his and Robin's apartment in a few minutes with the list of corporations formed in the last 6 months in New York. It was a far lengthier list than anyone had expected but Patrick was praying that something on that list would stand out to him.

Patrick sat down on the couch and closed his eyes. He remembered fighting with Robin over this very couch. She had bought it as a present for him when he first moved into the place since he refused to have any real furniture or decorate. He sent it back and then reordered it. It was never about the couch, it was about trying to figure out where they were as a couple. Were they ready to move in together or not?

"You have to try the 7 points of comfort."

He laughed at the memory. That was the main selling point she had used to try and convince him to get the couch. He fought her so hard but eventually realized that she was right and bought every piece of furniture she suggested. He also realized that it would never be home to him unless she was there. So he fought to get her to move in with him. It was great, for one day.

Then he listened to Pete. He kicked the ottoman, her ottoman, in frustration and it fell over. Jason began pounding at the door. "Patrick! Patrick, are you okay?"

Patrick let out a little laugh and answered. "Just a little temper tantrum. I'm coming." After righting the ottoman he opened the door and let the men in. He sat back down on the couch while Jason and Spinelli both took a chair.

"Well, do you have the list?" Patrick didn't have time for pleasantries. Robin was still missing and this was the best lead they had.

Jason understood. "Spinelli, give him the list."

Spinelli handed over a packet of papers. It looked to be at least 20 pages long. Patrick took the list and immediately started studying it. He was going to take his time – if he went too fast he may miss something. "This is going to take a while, I want to be careful. There's beer in the fridge and I can order in some food."

"How about Mr. Changs?" Spinelli had no idea how that one little question would affect Patrick.

"No!" Spinelli jumped. Patrick took a deep breath. "I'm sorry it's just that Robin and I always order from there. I just want to wait for her to get home before I eat there again."

"How about some pizza? There's a new place that opened up last week I've been wanting to try."

Patrick looked at Jason and smiled. "You know, I think that is a good idea. Why don't you order whatever you want and, Spinelli, why don't you grab us each a beer?" Patrick felt guilty for scaring the kid and wanted to help him relax a little bit.

"Thank you, Dr. Drake." Spinelli gave him a little smile and headed to the kitchen while Jason ordered the pizza and Patrick started going through the list.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

"You okay dear?"

Robin groaned and tried to ignore Pete. He had let her be in the bathroom by herself for longer than two minutes this morning and she was trying to take advantage of it to see if there was anything she could use against him. So far she had not come up with anything. "No, just a little sick. My medicines sometimes do that to me."

"Oh, do you need to bring you anything?"

"No, I'm fine. I'll be right out." She flushed the toilet and washed her hands. He had to make a mistake sometime and she would exploit it as soon as he did.

"Well, if you're sure – I have a big surprise for you!" Robin did not like the way Pete sounded, he was way too happy. She took a deep breath and left the bathroom. She was scared of what Pete was planning.

"Have a seat." Pete patted the bed and she sat down on it. He was practically giddy. "I realize that we have made a lot of progress over the past few days. If you think about it, most dates last about 4 hours and we've been together for 4 days so we have been together for a total of at least 24 dates." Robin really wasn't following Pete's logic. "That is long enough to know if we are meant to be together."

"Pete…"

"Just let me finish. This is so hard for me to say." Robin's heart jumped into her throat. She was scared about what Pete was going to say next. "You're the one. I never believed in love and you have changed that." Robin's head began to spin. "My life without you in it would mean nothing. Robin, will you marry me?"

Robin passed out.

* * *

Landscape Trust. – No

Lepedus Enterprises – No

It had been two hours and Patrick had not seen anything that clicked with him. He was beginning to think this was all a waste of time.

Lupine Veterinary Hospital – No

Manderley Industries. Wait – Manderley. Something caught in Patrick's head. Last night I dreamt I went to Manderley again. Rebecca.

"Jason! This is it." Patrick was so excited he was yelling. "When we were in college Pete and I took a course in the films of Hitchcock. My favorite film was Notorious."

Jason let out a little laugh. "Robin loves that movie. I must have watched it with her 20 times when we were together."

Patrick smiled at him. "I know, it was one of the first movies we watched together. Anyway, I loved Notorious but Pete fell in love with Rebecca. He immediately found the book and read it 10 times in a row. The estate in the book was called Manderley."

"Are you sure?"

"I am going to finish looking at the list but I am almost positive this is it. It's his favorite book and movie."

"Okay, the address listed is a PO Box but Spinelli will be able to track down a physical address." Jason started walking to the door and signaled for Spinelli to follow. "You keep going through that list and let me know if anything else pops out while we follow this lead."

"Jason, I want to go with you when we track them down."

Jason smiled. Patrick was everything he couldn't be for Robin. "I wouldn't expect anything less. I'll let you know what we find out." Jason and Spinelli left and Patrick began feeling something he hadn't felt in days – hope.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Robin woke up to a cool washcloth on her forehead and a hand stroking her cheek.

She smiled. "Patrick."

The hand stopped stroking her face. She felt herself raise up as Pete jumped off the bed. He went over and shoved the dresser into the wall. Robin sat up and scooted against the headboard. "I'm sorry Pete. The last time I was sick Patrick took care of me, that's all."

She was doing her best to cover remembering the only other time she had mentioned Patrick's name in the last 5 days.

 _Flashback_

They were eating breakfast and Robin was again handcuffed to the chair, eating a banana and a blueberry muffin. "Thank you for breakfast."

"You are welcome." Pete smiled at her. She was so sweet to him.

"I was wondering, Pete, if you could find out how Patrick is doing?" It was like a flip had switched in Pete. His eyes went dark and he flipped the table over. He placed both hands on the arms of Robin's chair and stared her straight in the eyes. "That is the last time you will say his name again. As far as we are concerned Patrick is dead. And if you ever say his name again, he will be dead. Do you understand me?"

Robin nodded her head, agreeing with Pete. She would do anything to protect Patrick. Pete undid the handcuff and picked her up. He carried her into the bedroom and locked her in.

 _End Flashback_

"Pete, I am so sorry. It won't happen again."

Pete took a few deep breaths and forced himself to calm down. "I know. Right now I'm more concerned about you. Are you feeling better? I know it was overwhelming, my proposing, but I certainly didn't expect that reception." He smiled at her.

"Yeah, I guess just too much excitement and a side effect of my medications."

Pete relaxed. "Well, how about you have lunch in here and then you get a little rest before you get ready for tonight."

Robin was confused. "What's tonight?"

Pete kept smiling at her. "Our wedding, of course. I had originally wanted to have a long engagement but I cannot wait to be your husband. You will find everything you need for tonight in the closet. I will unlock it after your nap."

Robin felt sick to her stomach. Pete came over and kissed her on the cheek. "I'll be back later with lunch."

Robin watched Pete leave the room. She had lied to Pete. Her medicines didn't make her sick unless there was an adjustment to her protocol and she certainly wasn't overwhelmed with excitement over Pete's proposal. Revolted yes but not to the point of passing out.

She was counting back weeks in her head and realized she was a week late. Robin started rubbing her stomach. She couldn't be, could she?

She had to escape – tonight.

* * *

Patrick stayed up half the night and finished studying the list – nothing else stood out as a possible front for Pete. Now he could only hope that Spinelli could find the physical address for Manderley Industries and they could get to Robin in time to stop whatever Pete had planned for her.

He slept fitfully on the couch, plagued by nightmares of Pete and Robin. In the nightmares he couldn't save her. No matter what he did, she was always just out of his reach. No matter what he did, he couldn't save her. He was screaming out in his sleep, "Robin!"

He was woken up by a persistent pounding on his door. "Patrick! Patrick!" Jason was getting worried, Patrick was screaming and not answering the door. Relief washed over him when Patrick threw open the door. "What? Did you find her?"

Jason entered the apartment, shaking his head. "Not yet. He hid it well but Spinelli is a genius. He should have the information within the next couple of hours. I just wanted to come over and check on you and I'm thinking I was right to do so."

"I thought the bed head look was in." Patrick's attempt at humor didn't even get Jason to crack a smile.

"Look, we are going to bring Robin home and when we do I don't want her killing us because you are in bad shape. Patrick, you were beaten pretty badly less than a week ago. Your face still looks like it hurts and I know you haven't been sleeping like you should."

Patrick interrupted him. "How the hell am I supposed to sleep when Robin is missing!"

Jason tried to calm him down. "I know and I understand what you are going through, better than anyone. I just need you to trust me. I am going to stay here so that as soon as I find out where Pete took her we can hit the road together. Until then, I want you to lay down and get some rest." Patrick began to protest but Jason stopped him. "Come on man, do you really want a lecture about not taking care of yourself right after we get her back?"

Patrick smiled. He and Morgan may never get along again but today he would consider him almost a friend. "You know what, right now I would love nothing more than to get a lecture from her. But you're right so I will lay down for a little bit as long as you wake me as soon as you hear from Spinelli."

"I will. I promise." Patrick laid back down on the couch and closed his eyes. Soon Robin would be home, he could feel it.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

"Patrick, hey wake up. We found them." Jason shook Patrick on his way to the door.

Patrick jumped off the couch. "Where is she?"

"About 2 hours south of here. It's a warehouse out in the middle of nowhere. Spinelli is calling Sonny to get some men out there." Walking to the elevator Jason decided to level with Patrick. "Patrick, we aren't going to call Mac until we are almost there. This bastard doesn't deserve to go to trial, to get a chance to try get out of the charges. But I don't want you to get your hands dirty. I know you will, for Robin, so I am going to show you my gun and tell you not to call the police."

Patrick just nodded his head. He didn't have the strength to argue and, quite frankly, he didn't care. All that mattered was saving Robin, to hell with anything else.

The car ride was silent for the first 20 minutes until Jason finally broke the silence. "She loves you more than she ever loved me you know."

Patrick was shocked at the admission. "What makes you say that?"

"It's the way she looks at you. She never looked at me like that." Jason smiled at Patrick. "Sam looks at me that way but Robin never did."

"She's the only woman I have ever loved. I cannot lose her Jason, I don't think I could survive it."

"I know, which is why we are going to make sure you don't lose her. You two have been through too much to give up now." Jason looked at Patrick. "Patrick, I promise you that by tonight you will be holding Robin in your arms."

* * *

Pete looked around the room. He had it all set up for the wedding. He had drugged Robin again so she wouldn't hear all the set up he was doing. The candles were everywhere and he would light them right before the ceremony. He had thought of everything, he hoped.

These past 5 days have been the best of his life. Robin was everything he had hoped. She was brilliant and he enjoyed talking to her about the books after she got done reading them. She had a viewpoint that both countered and complemented his thoughts. She was a challenge and a thrill. She had shown him so much in such a short time.

Her calling for Patrick when she was waking up had brought him a moment of clarity. Her heart still belonged to the unworthy Dr. Drake. The man didn't understand how truly special Robin was and she deserved much better. She deserved to be treated like a queen and worshipped. Pete was willing to do that for her but she didn't want him.

As much as he loved Robin, he realized she would never be completely his-at least not in this lifetime.

Looking around the room he smiled at what he had accomplished. "Til death do us part Robin."


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Robin woke up and realized Pete had drugged her, again. On the bed next to her were a key and a note.

 _Robin,_  
 _Here is the key to the closet. In there you will find everything you need to get ready for our wedding. Just knock on the door when you are done getting ready and I will come to walk you down the aisle._  
 _Love, Pete_

Robin took the key and went to the closet. Unlocking it she found a white wedding dress, a veil, a bouquet of roses and a pair of white flats. Robin looked for anything she could use in the closet but she didn't see anything, even the shoes were worthless. She pulled the dress out and noticed that it was on a wire hanger. Robin smiled – that she could work with.

* * *

Pete was getting anxious, she should have been up by now. Did he use too much of the sleeping pill? No, it was a very small dose. So then why wasn't she ready yet? He decided to light the candles. If she wasn't ready by the time he was done, he would go see what was going on.

* * *

"How much further Jason?" They had been driving for almost 2 hours and Patrick was a nervous wreck.

"We'll be there in a few minutes." His phone rang. "Yeah, ok, we'll see you in a few minutes." He hung up. "Max and Milo are already there. They are looking for a way in right now."

* * *

Robin heard Pete coming down the hallway and she laid back down on the bed and pretended to be sleeping. Pete knocked and called her name but she didn't answer. He unlocked the door and walked over to the bed.

"Robin, sweetheart it's time to get up."

Robin waited until he was close. She took a deep breath and pulled the straightened hanger out from under her back and jabbed it at Pete, hitting him in his left eye. He jumped back and she ran towards the door. She tried to pull the keys out of the door but Pete was recovering faster than she thought he would and he lunged for her.

Desperate to get away from him she ran down the hall, praying she could make enough noise to get someone's attention. She made it down the hallway and into the main room and stopped short. The whole place was lit up with candles but that wasn't what stopped her. What stopped her was the smell that filled the room. The room reeked of kerosene.

"Til death do us part Robin." Pete came up behind her and grabbed her but she elbowed him in the stomach and ran to the opposite side of the room.

"Til death do us part." Robin watched in horror as Pete smiled and knocked over one of the candles.

The room immediately filled with flames as Robin began screaming.

* * *

Patrick and Jason got out of the car just in time to hear Robin's scream. Max ran over to them.

"Milo found a door. It's locked but we are trying to bust it open." They followed Max around to the back side of the building to Milo who was getting frustrated trying to get the door open. It was Patrick who realized the urgency of the situation.

"Oh my God! The building's on fire!"

That was all Jason needed to take control of the situation. He pulled out his gun and looked at Max and Milo. As a group, all three fired at the lock on the door. Jason then kicked the door and it opened. The four men rushed into the burning building.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Robin could barely breathe. Pete had collapsed after setting the place on fire but he was slowly crawling towards her, determined to die with her. She tried to scream again but her lungs were burning and she couldn't seem to gather up enough oxygen to even speak, let alone scream. She was going to die here. Pete was going to win.

Robin was just about to pass out when she felt a sudden rush of air behind her.

* * *

Patrick ran in and saw Robin lying on the floor. Without hesitating, he ran to her and picked her up in his arms. Running quickly, he headed out the door into the fresh air with her.

He laid her down on the ground and checked her pulse. It was there, weak but there. He gave a sigh of relief. "Come on baby, hang in there for me."

Robin thought she was dreaming. "Patrick, I am so sorry."

Patrick laughed. "That's it - let me hear that beautiful voice of yours." He stroked her face. "You don't have anything to be sorry for - you haven't done anything wrong."

"I'm sorry." Robin passed out.

"Robin? Robin? Come on sunshine, open those beautiful brown eyes and look at me." He began to panic but her pulse was still steady. A few minutes later he saw Jason, Max and Milo come out of the burning building. They rushed over to Patrick and Robin.

"Patrick, how is she?"

"She's alive. Her pulse is steady but until I can get her to a hospital I can't be sure if she has any major injuries. Where's Pete?"

"He won't be bothering you anymore and that's all you need to know. Let's get her out of here."

Patrick picked her up and carried her to the car. Climbing in the back seat, he held her as Jason drove them to the hospital.

* * *

Patrick carried Robin into a small clinic Jason had pulled up to. "We need help here – my girlfriend was in a fire."

Jason had called GH on their way there and already arranged for an ambulance to come and pick up Robin there after they got her stabilized. The front desk nurse led Patrick into an exam room and hooked Robin up to oxygen. Her vitals were good: pulse 86, blood pressure 140/82, no fever. Her pulse ox was low though, only 89% so she was put on high flow oxygen for the time being.

While Patrick was in the room with Robin, Jason called Mac. "We found her. She's getting checked out at a clinic and I have an ambulance from GH on its way to get her and bring her home.

"Is she going to be okay?"

"I think so. We'll give you details when we get to GH. It should be no more than 5 hours and she will be home in Port Charles."

"And Marquez?"

"Not an issue anymore."

Mac understood exactly what Jason was saying. Now that Robin was safe, he could go off on Jason. "Good – now I can let you have it. How dare you take off after him without me? What the hell were you thinking?"

Jason knew this was coming and had prepared his answer. "Mac, you are the police commissioner. I needed to keep you out of this to protect you. It would upset Robin if you got in trouble because of her. I know that you and I don't see it that way, but Robin would. The way it is now, you know nothing about what happened to Marquez and you can't be accused of doing anything since you were sitting in the PCPD when he died."

Mac hated it but he knew Jason was right. "I assume Patrick is there?"

Jason smiled. "I kidnapped him so he wouldn't tell you where we were going."

Mac laughed. "I'm sure you did. Call me when you are headed to GH and I will meet you there."

"Okay Mac."

"And Jason, thank you. Thank you for bringing my girl home." Mac hung up the phone.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Patrick sat by Robin's bed holding her hand. She was still unconscious but her vitals had remained stable and her pulse ox was up to 96%. Because of the smoke inhalation and her compromised immune system they were keeping her on an oxygen mask with high flow oxygen. Patrick heard the door open behind him. He didn't look away from Robin.

"Is the ambulance here yet Jason?"

"Yes, it's here Sport." Patrick was shocked to hear his father's voice. He jumped up from the bed and hugged him.

"I don't understand, when did you get back?"

Noah walked over to the bed to check Robin's vitals as he spoke to his son. "Jason had someone track me down as soon as Robin went missing. Because of where I was it took them a few days to find me but I flew back as soon as I heard the news. I just got in 3 hours ago and Sonny called me and told me to stand by at the hospital. When Jason called in to request the ambulance he also paged me so I could come and monitor her on the ride back."

After doing a quick exam and reviewing her chart, Noah continued. "Son, I am so sorry I wasn't here for you and her. If I had any idea…"

Patrick stopped his dad right there. "Dad, you weren't off on some bender. You were in Africa helping people who needed you." Patrick smiled at his father. "You are here now and I can't think of anyone else I trust to take care of her more than you. Well, except for me."

Noah looked at his son in amazement. Two years ago, they were not even speaking. Patrick was an arrogant womanizer and Noah was a drunk dying of cirrhosis of the liver. Then Robin came into their lives and turned both of their worlds upside down or rather right side up. She pushed, lectured and stubbornly refused to give up on either one of them or their relationship. They both owed her more than they could ever repay.

Noah wasn't sure how to broach the subject, so he just pushed ahead. "So, Pete?" Noah was still having a hard time believing that the very man who seemed to detest Robin so completely had in fact been obsessed with her.

"I know – I still can't quite wrap my head around it myself. I don't know when or why this obsession started but it doesn't matter now. He's dead and Robin's safe." He walked back over to the bed and began stroking Robin's hair. "That's all that matters now."

Noah nodded and headed for the door. "You're right. Let me get the paramedics in here. I'm going to call Monica and give her an update on Robin and they'll have a room ready for her when we get there."

Noah took one last look at Patrick and smiled. "Let's take her home."

He left and Patrick sat back down and took Robin's hand in his again. "Did you hear that babe? We're going home."


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Patrick spent the entire ambulance ride holding Robin's hand and watching her vitals. All her preliminary tests looked good and her vitals were holding steady but until they could get her to the hospital for a CT of her head and a full battery of tests Patrick could not relax. She also needed her viral load checked and he wanted her on broad spectrum antibiotics – between the smoke inhalation and her compromised immune system he was worried about her developing pneumonia.

They arrived at GH and Robin was immediately admitted to a room on the 10th floor. They had just gotten her settled in when Robin began to wake up. "Patrick?"

Patrick grasped her hand and sat down on the bed. "Hey beautiful, welcome back."

Robin looked at him with tears in her eyes. "Is this real? Are you really here?"

Patrick stroked her face. "Yes, it's real. You're safe now Robin, you're home." He shook his head. "Well maybe not home home, but at least you are back in Port Charles and away from Pete."

Robin tensed up at the mention of Pete's name. She began looking around the room, scared out of her mind. He took her face in his hands. "Robin, please look at me. He is dead. He will never hurt you again."

Robin relaxed and sank back into the bed. Patrick slid up beside her as Robin turned toward him. She laid her head against his chest as he wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight. "He's dead, he can't hurt me again. Patrick, he was crazy." Tears started coming as she thought about Pete's plans for her.

"I know but it's over now. Epiphany is going to be in here in a minute to draw your blood and my dad is arranging your CT and a chest x-ray."

"Your dad?" Robin was confused, his dad was in Africa.

"Jason found him and brought him home. In fact, he is your doctor now."

Robin was surprised. "I thought you would insist on being my doctor. Sure your ego can handle it?"

"I am taking some time off so I can spend it with my girlfriend." Robin looked at him curiously. "Right now the only place I want to be is with you. That son of a bitch took time from us and we will never get it back and I will be damned if work will do the same thing. No, you are stuck with me Scorpio."

"Sounds perfect to me Drake, but there is something I need to talk to you about…" Robin was interrupted by the door opening. Epiphany stepped into the room.

"Excuse me doctors but I need to draw some blood and radiology will be here in just a minute to take you down for your CT and x-ray."

"Alright Epiphany." Robin was about to say something to Patrick when Mac popped his head in the door. He rushed to his niece's side and kissed her on the forehead.

"Thank God you're home. Are you ok? Did he hurt you?"

"I'm fine Uncle Mac, all things considered. Epiphany is going to draw my blood and then I need to get a CT and some x-rays. Right now I am just happy to be home."

"Good." Mac felt better now that he had seen her. "Since you are getting some tests done, is it okay if I borrow your boyfriend for a few minutes? We have a couple of things to discuss regarding your rescue."

Robin looked at Mac curiously and then at Patrick. "What do you mean? Weren't you there?"

Patrick answered. "No, I'll explain everything in a little while. You be good for the tests and maybe I can sneak you in a Kelly's cheeseburger when I get back."

Robin giggled. "You have no idea how good that sounds. Deal. I love you."

"And I love you, beyond reason." Patrick kissed her one last time and left with Mac.

Epiphany came over to the bed and began the blood draw. "You have no idea how happy we all are that you are back, safe and sound. I don't know what that boy would have done if anything had happened to you."

Robin looked at her and nodded her head. "The feeling is mutual. Epiphany, could you please page Dr. Drake. I have something I need to discuss with him before I go down to radiology."


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Mac sat down in the doctor's lounge with Patrick and Jason. All three men had been through hell over the past week but Mac needed answers and they were the only ones who give them to him.

"Now this is completely off the record. I want, no, I need to know what happened at that warehouse. Patrick, you want to start?"

Patrick sighed and looked at Jason. "Ok. Where should I start?"

"Well I've already been told how you figured out where Robin was so why don't we start at the warehouse."

"We got there. Max and Milo were already there and looking for a way in. Max ran up to us and said they had found a door but couldn't get in. We followed Max and that's when I smelled the smoke." Patrick eyes started to tear up remembering the pure fear that he felt at that moment. "Jason, Max and Milo shot out the lock on the door and we ran down the hallway to the only door there. Max kicked it in and Robin was lying there, unconscious. I grabbed her and took her out of the building. I stayed by her side and made sure she was okay."

Jason spoke up. "Mac, how about you let Patrick go back to Robin? He really can't tell you anything else about what happened after he got Robin out of there."

Mac knew that Jason didn't want Patrick to hear what he was going to say. He nodded his head and Patrick practically ran out the door to get back to Robin.

"He really doesn't know what happened to Pete?"

"No, and I want to keep it that way. This stays between us – Robin and Patrick don't need to know what happened to him, just that he will never hurt her again."

Mac thought about it for only a second. "Agreed. What happened after Patrick got Robin out of there?"

 _ **Flashback**_

Jason saw Patrick spirit Robin out the door. That's when he heard a noise below him.

"No! Robin!"

Jason looked down and saw Pete Marquez near his feet, blood pouring from one of his eyes. Jason actually smiled, Robin had hurt him – good for her.

"Max, Milo – grab him!" Max and Milo picked up Pete and pulled him from the burning room and into the hallway.

"Thank you." Pete began to get up but Max threw him back to the ground. "I have to get to her! I have to make sure she's okay."

Jason looked at Pete in disbelief. This man just tried to kill Robin and now he wants to check on her health – he was insane. Jason stared the man down.

"You will never see her again. I didn't bring you out here to save you Professor Marquez." Pete looked confused. "I brought you out here to make sure you never hurt her again." Jason pulled out his gun and shot Pete four times, once in each knee cap and then each shoulder.

"Max, Milo – please return the professor to his home." Realizing what Jason intended to do, Pete began to scream but Max punched him in the throat to quiet him. Both men then dragged Pete back into the burning room and threw him in it. Slamming the door behind them, they walked outside and joined Patrick and Robin.

 _ **End Flashback**_

"Max and Milo stayed by the door to make sure he didn't come out. By the time the fire department came the building was fully engulfed. There was no way he survived that Mac."

Mac was shocked at how pleased he was that Marquez had suffered. Mac had sworn to uphold the law but this man had tried to stalked, tortured and tried to kill Robin. He would not have left Robin alone ever, she was his obsession. No, Pete Marquez needed to die if Robin was to ever be safe.

"The fire department confirmed that a male body was found in the fire. Dental records matched Marquez. He's gone and now Robin can sleep at night."

"So what now?"

"This case is closed as far as I am concerned. No charges are going to be filed. Pete bought the kerosene that was used to start the fire that killed him and he died in the process of committing a crime. You simply stumbled upon a crime in progress and saved the life of the woman he had kidnapped."

Jason looked at Mac and smiled. For once, they agreed on something.

"Now, let's go check on my niece." The two men got up and left the doctor's lounge together to go see Robin.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Patrick opened the door to Robin's room and was surprised to see his dad and Robin deep in conversation. He couldn't hear them but Robin was crying and that was all he needed to see.

"What the hell did you do to her?"

Robin quickly dried her tears while Noah looked at his son in shock. Realizing how things looked, he shook his head and tried to calm his son down. "Patrick, it's not what you think. I didn't do anything to her."

Patrick began to panic. "What's wrong?" He rushed to Robin's side. "Are you okay?"

Robin smiled and reassured Patrick. "I'm fine. Pete made sure I had my protocol so my viral load is still undetectable. I'm a little tired but I should be okay."

"She's right son. There is no sign of infection and her vitals are all stable. I see no reason why she shouldn't be able to be released tomorrow morning."

Patrick calmed down and hugged Robin. "Really?" She nodded at him. "That is great news, so why were you crying?"

Robin looked at Noah who nodded and smiled at her. "I am going to go ahead and give you two a little time to yourselves. Patrick, why don't you come see me after you and Robin talk? I want to give you a check up as well." Patrick began to complain but Noah stopped him. "You were in the fire too, maybe not for long, but you were in it. I'll see you both later." He exited the room.

Patrick turned around and looked at Robin. "So, you want to tell me what's really going on?"

Robin sat up in bed and took his hand. "When Pete took me…"

"Robin, you don't have to talk about this right now."

"Yes, I do. Anyway, when Pete took me, I have never been so scared in my life. It was different than when I was shot. At the Metro Court, I was half out of it and couldn't comprehend everything that was going on, not really. But this, I knew exactly what was going on and it became apparent very fast that Pete was insane."

"Robin, I am so sorry. If I had a clue about how dangerous he was…"

Robin put a hand over his mouth. "This is not your fault. Pete was insane and if it wasn't me, it would've been someone else. The good news is that except for some bumps and bruises and few nightmares I am sure we both will have, we have come out of this alive. No one we love was hurt or, worse yet, killed so I am going to focus on that and I want you to do the same thing."

Patrick heard what she was saying but couldn't help but blame himself. He had brought Pete into their lives and nothing Robin said or did would change that.

"Patrick, please just let me talk and then you can tell me how guilty you feel to your heart's content. For now, just listen. Pete was convinced that I was meant to be his. Not with him but actually his. I was a prize to be won. He fed me, made sure I had my medications, and tried to make me believe it was all for my own good. If I mentioned you, he flew off the handle. At one point he threatened to kill you if I said your name again."

Robin took a deep breath. It was hard to talk about but she needed to get it out.

"I tried to escape right away. He made the mistake of leaving my purse in the room with me and you know I keep my lock picking kit in there. I made it to the front door before he caught me and took away my kit. I realized I had to rethink my strategy. He kept me handcuffed and drugged for the first day or so and then he started trusting me more. He brought in books for me to read, including Jaws."

Patrick smiled, remembering talking to her about it when he had strep throat.

"Everything was fine until today. I wasn't feeling well and hiding out in the bathroom to try and avoid him, still trying to find a way out. I came out of the bathroom and he said he wanted to talk to me." Robin stopped for a moment, then continued on. "He proposed to me and I passed out. When I came to, I called out for you. I think this is what set him off."

Patrick had been quiet but now he had to say something. "Oh my God Robin, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I told you. Please, just let me finish. Pete drugged me again and when I woke up there was a wedding dress waiting for me but Pete finally made a mistake. The dress was hanging on a wire hanger. I straightened the wire and then laid back on the bed and waited for him to come in. I stabbed him in the eye and then headed out into the main room and that's when it hit me. Once that smell hit me I knew I was in big trouble – it was kerosene. The next thing I knew Pete was behind me. I elbowed him but he didn't care. He just smiled at me and knocked over a candle. Patrick, he was going to kill both of us – he wanted us to die together." Robin's tears flowed freely by this point and Patrick's heart broke for her.

"And then the most wonderful thing happened – I heard you. Then I felt you, carrying me to safety. You are my hero Patrick Drake and don't you ever forget it."

Patrick opened his mouth to speak but Robin wasn't done yet.

"When I was locked up, you kept me sane. The thought of seeing you again gave me hope. Remembering us kept me from losing sight of what was important. I was fighting to get back to you. I realized today that I had more to fight for than I thought."

"There is something I need to tell you." Robin took a deep breath. "Patrick, I'm pregnant."


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Patrick sat there, stunned.

"Patrick, did you hear me?" Robin was a little worried. She had expected maybe disbelief or even anger but he was just sitting there, staring. "Patrick?"

"I'm sorry – what did you say?"

"I said I'm pregnant." Robin wasn't quite sure what was going on with him at the moment.

"Ok, so I did hear you correctly. You're pregnant." A small smile came to his face. "Are you happy about it?"

"Why would you even ask that? Of course I am. I have always wanted to be a mother, you know that, and to share this with you is more than I could have hoped for."

"Then why were you crying when I came in?" Patrick was confused.

"Because I may have infected you." Tears filled Robin's eyes as understanding washed over him.

"Oh." Patrick took Robin's hands in his. "Look at me. It is going to be fine; I'm going to be fine. I'll meet up with my dad to get my HIV test but no matter what it says, it will be fine because we are together."

Robin gave him a smile. "How do you feel about this?" She patted her still smooth belly.

"You told your story, I get to tell mine. When I realized that Pete was your stalker and that I had just handed you over to him, I have never felt worse in my life. I felt, no I still feel so damn guilty, he's was a goddamn wolf in sheep's clothing and I brought him into your life." Patrick couldn't look at Robin. She gently lifted his chin and stroked his face.

"You're right, this was worse than the Metro Court because at least then I knew where you were and that people who cared about you were with you. But Pete was unstable and had hidden you well. We searched everywhere we could think of for any clue as to where you were being held." He shuddered remembering the room full of pictures they had discovered at Pete's apartment.

"Patrick, what is it?"

"Nothing." He didn't want her to know that Pete had seen them in their most intimate moments. "It was Jason who came up with the idea of a shell company that might lead us to your location. He and Spinelli brought me the names and I spent an entire night just looking through the list. It was killing me, not knowing where you were or how you were. I barely ate or slept."

"You look like it." Robin couldn't resist a little dig. She had missed this. "What was the name?"

"Manderley."

"From Rebecca?" Robin looked at Patrick and smiled. "Notorious is better."

"Agreed, now stop interrupting. When Jason got the location of where you were, I jumped into the car without a second thought. That had to be two of the longest hours in my life. I sat there in the passenger seat of Jason's car running through every scenario I could think of in my head. It was the not knowing that was torturing me."

"When we got there, Max told us they couldn't get in and took us to the door. That's when I smelled the smoke and told Jason the building was on fire. He, Max and Milo shot the lock off and got us into the building and then broke in the door to the room you were in." He sounded almost detached while reciting this part of the story. In reality, he was just bracing himself for the next part of the story.

"I pushed past them and into the room. When I saw you lying there, my heart dropped into my stomach. I didn't think, just ran into that room and grabbed you and got you out." His tears fell like rivers down his cheeks. "I didn't care about anything but making sure you were okay. When I actually felt your pulse, weak but there and heard you speak – it was the most wonderful feeling in the world."

He squeezed Robin's hands. "I am a so grateful that you are back here with me. I cannot imagine my life without you. You want to know how I feel about the baby?" Robin nodded. "I'm thrilled."

Robin was shocked and her face showed it. "I know that may surprise you because I have always said that I didn't want to be a father but this past week has made it clear to me that what I wanted before I met you and what I want now are two very different things. You have shown me that I can do much more than I ever imagined with you by my side. So, yes, I am thrilled about becoming a parent but only because I get to do it with you." He leaned over and kissed her.

Patrick scooted up on her bed and put his arm around her. She leaned into him and placed her hands on her belly. He put his hand over hers and smiled. Relaxed and happy for the first time in a long time, they fell asleep together.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Patrick knocked on his dad's office door 4 hours later. He had woken up before Robin and knew she would be upset if he didn't get his test done.

"Come in." Noah was reading a file and it took him a second to realize who had come in the door. "Sport! Great to see you. How's Robin doing?"

"Great, she's sleeping right now so I thought I'd come and get my test done." Noah nodded in understanding. He knew this visit was coming.

"How are you doing? I know kids are something you never really planned on." Noah was concerned. It had been a stressful year for Patrick and Robin individually and as a couple and he was hoping that this wasn't the last straw for Patrick.

"Honestly Dad, I'm doing great." Noah gave Patrick a look full of doubt. "Really I am. Kids were not in my plans in the past but Robin has changed that."

He sat down in a chair across the desk from his father. "I have had a lot of time to think over the past week while Robin was missing. You know what I discovered?" Noah shook his head. "I discovered that I can separate my life into 3 distinct phases. The first phase was from the time I was born until the moment Mom died - our life together as a family."

"The second phase started the next moment – I guess it was my selfish phase. I decided to not care about anyone, not to get too close so I couldn't get hurt. All I cared about was my career and I decided that was all I would ever care about. And I was happy or at least I had convinced myself I was until phase three came barging into the OR and demanded I give her a miracle." Patrick smiled remembering the day he first met Robin.

"She changed everything Dad. She pushed me to do the surgery on her ex-boyfriend and Manny Ruiz. She pushed me to reconcile with you. She pushed me every day and I let her." He laughed. "I tried to fight it but Robin was unrelenting. Even when she was running from me, she was still there showing me a future I never thought I wanted. But I don't think I realized how much I wanted it until Pete took her, and it, from me."

"Night after night I had the same nightmare during my brief bouts of sleep. He wasn't just taking away Robin, he was taking my life, my future and my child." Noah looked at Patrick strangely. "I didn't know she was pregnant but there was always a baby with Robin in my nightmare. Strange how the subconscious works."

"You can say that again." Noah was amazed and awed by what Patrick was telling him.

"Anyway, in the nightmare I couldn't get to them, no matter how fast I ran or how hard I tried couldn't save them." Patrick felt the tears coming but he didn't even try to stop them. "It was horrible and then I would wake up and she was still gone. I just felt so empty and useless."

"But then we found her and brought her home. She's safe and healthy and pregnant with my child and I can't imagine anything I want more than to spend the rest of my life with her and our child." Patrick wiped his eyes. "Of course, I would have preferred to tell you myself."

Noah laughed. "Hey, you insisted on me being her doctor."

"That I did – and it was the best decision I could have made for both Robin and our child." Patrick smiled at his father. "So, let's get this test done because I need your help with something else."

"What's that?"

"Convincing Robin to marry me."


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

Robin woke up alone. She was confused at first and then remembered she was at GH, as a patient again. But at least she was safe. Pete was dead and her and Patrick were having a baby. She gently rubbed her stomach. She was starving and was about to push the call button when Patrick came in the room holding a bag of food.

"Bacon cheeseburger and fries, for you." He put the bag on Robin's tray table and pulled out two containers. "And a BLT for me."

Robin giggled at him. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! I have been fantasizing about a Kelly's bacon cheeseburger for days."

"Seriously, this" he held up the container containing her supper "is what you have been fantasizing about? Not," pointing at himself and give her his best smolder, "this?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "Sorry, the baby wants a bacon cheeseburger more than you."

"You wound me Scorpio and blaming our child, that's just low." He smiled at her, enjoying their banter. He had missed this almost as much as he had missed lying next to her at night.

She laughed and reached for the food. "Do not come between a pregnant woman and her cravings. It will not be pretty." He handed her the container and then proceeded to gently tuck a napkin down the neck of her gown. She looked at him confused.

"Well, I would hate to get that nice gown you have on dirty." She rolled her eyes. "Or maybe I just want to take care of you and our child." She looked at him and tears came unbidden at his words. "Hey Robin, what's wrong - I didn't mean to make you cry."

"No, it's just you're being so sweet and when you said our child, those are words I never thought I'd hear you say and sound happy about." She was rambling and embarrassed by how emotional she was.

Patrick was surprised but then remembered that mood swings were a big part of pregnancy. He sat down on the bed and held her, gently wiping away her tears. "I never thought I would say them but I am so happy every time I do. I love you and I love that you are carrying our child." Wanting to bring a smile to her face he changed the subject. "Now, how about we give him what he is demanding and you eat your burger."

"Him, huh? So you think we're having a boy?" Robin took a big bite of her burger and groaned in ecstasy. "This is so good. I need to bribe Mike to make sure I can get him to make me one whenever I want. Anyway, what if it's a girl – you know, karmic justice for the former ladies man?"

Patrick went pale. He hadn't even considered that it could be a girl. "Oh God Robin, she won't leave the house until college. We will home school her and she won't come near a boy until she is 18!"

Robin choked on her burger she was laughing so hard. "Robin, are you okay?"

"Sorry, it's just…" she took a moment to finishing her bite, "Patrick, we can't lock her up until she's 18."

"But Robin I know what boys are like – what if she falls for someone like me?" Patrick looked absolutely panicked and Robin took pity on him.

"Then she would be lucky. You are kind, a brilliant surgeon, caring, not to mention handsome, and when you love someone, you give them all of you." Robin smiled at him and gently ran her fingers up and down his cheek. "Our child, whether we have a boy or a girl, will be blessed because they have you as a father. You are the one I want to spend the rest of my life with and raise this child with. I have always only seen one man as the father of my children and that is you."

Patrick kissed her, gently. Then he smiled at her and took her hands in his. "And you are the only woman I see as the mother of my children." He got up and went back to his food. "Now eat up, boy or girl, they want that bacon cheeseburger and my child will not be deprived of what they want."

Robin laughed and nodded her head. "Yes sir."

With that, Patrick, Robin and their unborn child shared the first of many family dinners together.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

"How long until Kelly gets here?" Patrick was pacing the hospital room. He was getting anxious waiting for Dr. Lee to come in and examine Robin and the baby.

Robin laughed at him. "What's the rush?"

"You can't be released until Kelly gives you and Baby Drake…"

Robin interrupted him. "Scorpio-Drake."

"That is a discussion for another time." Robin rolled her eyes at him. "Anyway, you can't be released until Kelly gives you the all clear and I cannot wait to get you home."

Robin gave him a smile. "Oh, I get it – can't wait to get me all alone so you can have your way with me."

"You bet your very cute little ass – plus I miss just being with you." He sat down next to her on the bed and wrapped his arms around her. "Right now I would settle for you and me sitting on the couch eating Chinese."

"Oh, I could go for some pot stickers from Mr. Changs!" Robin was suddenly very hungry at the mention of Chinese food.

Patrick laughed. "That can definitely be arranged." He tightened his hold on her. "Anyway, my point is that all I want is to be with you. It doesn't matter what we are doing as long as we are at home together."

Robin snuggled in even closer to him. "Like this."

"Well, clothing will be optional once we get home. "

"Of course it will be." Robin couldn't recall being happier than she was at that moment. She had Patrick, she was healthy and they had their baby, a baby they both wanted and already loved. She sighed in contentment and closed her eyes, just relishing this moment.

"Okay love birds, save it for when you get home." Dr. Lee came in with the ultrasound to examine Robin. "Which you can't do until I give her and the baby the all clear so Patrick, could you please step out of the room for a few minutes while I do her exam?"

Robin could feel Patrick's apprehension at the thought of leaving her while Kelly did the exam. She knew he wanted to be there for everything with the baby but this she preferred to do alone. "It's ok. As soon as Kelly is done with the exam you can come back in for the ultrasound. You won't miss anything."

"Promise?" She nodded yes so Patrick let go and started to get off the bed. "I am going to be right outside."

She smiled at him and then shook her head as he left the room. Kelly watched him with surprised eyes. "So I take it that he didn't completely freak out at the thought of becoming a father?"

"The opposite actually, I think he took it better than I did."

"Really?" Kelly knew that Patrick had been adamant about never having a child. "What changed?"

Robin spoke quietly. "Pete. Patrick said that when he took me it made him realize how much he had to lose and that what he wanted before and what he wants now are two very different things. The baby and I are everything he never knew he wanted."

Kelly smiled at Robin. After everything she had been through, Robin deserved to have her happy ending.

_

10 minutes later Kelly called Patrick into the room. "Everything looks good. You ready to see your baby?"

Patrick sat by Robin's side and took her hand. Kelly put the cold gel on Robin's belly and began to rub the wand over it. They sat there with bated breath until they heard it – their baby's heartbeat.

Tears filled Patrick's eyes. He looked at Kelly. "Is that?" She nodded. "It's so fast."

"It's supposed to be. It's 110, perfectly normal." Kelly reassured him. "Now Robin and I talked and she thought she had her regular period last month but it is not unheard of to have some bleeding in the first trimester. I think that is what happened because you are at 7 weeks right now. So, you ready to see your baby?"

They both nodded enthusiastically. Kelly turned on the screen and they watched in awe as their baby, no bigger than a blueberry, appeared onscreen.

"Everything looks great. The baby is the size it should be at this point in the pregnancy and I don't see any issues at all. I am going to talk to your specialist to look at what adjustments we need to make to your cocktail but I don't see anything here but a perfectly normal pregnancy. I'll leave you two alone for a minute and guys," they both looked at her, "congratulations."

Kelly printed out several pictures for them and left the room.

Robin smiled through her tears. She looked over at Patrick, who was smiling at her. "Look at what we did."

Patrick didn't say a word. Holding one of the pictures, he climbed onto the bed with her and, after taking her in his arms, gave her a kiss. Only then did he speak.

"Thank you Robin." He smiled at the first picture of their child. "Thank you."


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

"Welcome home Dr. Scorpio." Patrick carried Robin into their apartment, while she carried the Chinese food.

"Who knew you were such a romantic?" She giggled happily as he set her down on their couch. She put the bag on the ottoman.

"What can I say – you bring it out in me." He began to pull out the food. "Chopsticks or do you want a fork?"

She scowled at him. "Please - chopsticks of course."

He shook his head at her and laughed. "Oh, of course."

The settled on the couch, each sitting on the opposite end with their legs intertwined. It was quiet dinner but a comfortable one. He kept staring at her, watching her eat her Schezuan Beef piece by piece with expertise. "You make it look so easy."

"What?"

"Using those chopsticks."

"Why thank you – it really is a gift." She teased him with false sincerity. She thought it was cute that he was trying to find some small way to compliment her. "It's all in the wrist."

"I had no idea." He put down his food and slid over the couch to her. "I think I need to study this technique up close." He sat right next to her. "Maybe you could demonstrate while sharing a little of your food with me?"

She smiled at him. "I think that could be arranged." She expertly dug into the box and dug out a piece of beef and broccoli. "Notice the ability to grab more than just one piece of food." She picked it up and carefully moved it over to him. "Follow the steady hands as they carry the food over to you without dropping anything."

He leaned over a little further and she carefully held it up to his lips. He opened up and ate the bite she offered. "As I said, you make it look easy. But I can think of a better use for those talented hands."

She raised her eyebrows at him. "Oh, really?"

He gave her a full smile, dimple dancing at her. "Yes, really." Leaning over he kissed her and took the carton of Chinese food from her, placing it back on the ottoman. He then took her hands and placed them around his waist. "See, much better use of your hands."

"Well when you're right, you're right." She kissed him and pulled him closer. They leaned back on the couch, his body covering hers protectively. He stopped for a moment.

"We need to celebrate – how about I make you whatever you want tomorrow night for dinner?"

"Well, since you only know how to make a couple of things I guess I'll go with either pancakes or French toast."

Patrick glared at her. "Hey, I can make other things."

"Yeah, but I want something hot for supper, not peanut butter and jelly." She smiled at him. "You make the best pancakes I have ever had and it has been way too long since we have had them." She rubbed her belly. "I think our baby would love to have them too."

"Pancakes it is. Now where were we?"

Robin pulled him into her again. "I think right about here."

"Fantastic." Patrick kissed her as they reacquainted themselves with the couch's seven points of comfort.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

"Patrick!" Robin woke up screaming and Patrick quickly wrapped his arms around her, talking to her gently.

"Robin, Robin, it's okay." He gently rubbed her arms as held her against him. "It's okay. It's over – Pete's dead and we are at home together."

She calmed down and slowed down her breathing. She was home with Patrick. She was home with him and they were having a baby.

"You want to tell me what your nightmare was about?" He didn't want to push her but he knew it was better for her to get it out.

She took a deep breath and leaned into him. He laid back against the headboard so she was lying with her left cheek against his chest as his arms held her close. "I was back in that warehouse. He dropped the candle and smiled at me. I was trying to get away, trying to get back to you." A tear fell from her eye. "It was so real – I could smell the smoke and kerosene. I swear I could feel the heat."

She looked up at him. "You know what – I could feel you the other day. I don't know how but before I lost consciousness, I knew you were there. Somehow, I knew you were going to get me out of there in time."

He smiled at her and stroked her cheek. "I will always be there for you." His hand dropped down to her belly. "You and our child."

They were laying in complete serenity when Robin's phone rang, breaking the moment. She looked down at the caller ID. "Uncle Mac." She answered the phone.

"Hi!" Patrick listened to her half of the conversation as he got out of bed to get dressed.

"Yes, actually I am feeling great."

"You, Georgie and Maxie are going to what me today! Yes, kidnapping me was a bad way to put it." She looked at Patrick who rolled his eyes but then nodded his head and did a waving motion with his hands.

"Go."

Robin looked at him strangely. "Uh, okay, give me about 20 minutes and I will meet you at your place." She hung up the phone. "Are you sure you want me to go?"

"Want, no. But your family loves you and they were just as scared as I was while you were missing." He leaned down and gave her a quick kiss. "They love you and if they want to spend the day with you, who I am to stop them." He went into the bathroom and started the shower. "Besides, this will give me time to plan the perfect celebration pancake dinner for us."

Robin started to get ready. "Should I be scared? You can go a little overboard with the romantic gestures."

"Hey, not feeling the love here." He came back in the room and hugged her. "Now go, have fun with your Uncle and your cousins and I will see you tonight." He kissed her one more time and went to get into the shower. "I love you."

"I love you too." Robin got dressed and headed out the door to meet up with her family.

After hearing her leave Patrick came out of the bathroom and made a phone call.

"Hey Mac, thanks – I appreciate your getting her out of here for the day."

"Don't make me regret this Drake." Mac shook his head. "I hope I'm doing the right thing." Mac was surprised that Patrick wanted Robin out of the apartment so soon after getting her home.

"You are Mac, trust me." He hung up the phone and smiled. "Hopefully tonight will be a night Robin and I will never forget."


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

Patrick looked around the apartment, trying to make sure that everything was just right. The table was set and a carafe of orange juice was chilling in a bucket normally reserved for wine. Folic acid was good for the baby and went well with the pancakes he was making. He had briefly considered candles and then decided against it. Pete had tried to kill Robin with a room full of candles and kerosene and the last thing he wanted was to remind her of Pete and what happened the other day. It was hard to believe that only 2 days ago Robin was nearly killed by that bastard.

He shook with anger at the memory of Pete. One of the first things he had done today after Robin had left was to get rid of anything that had any connection to the bastard. Pictures, books, their college yearbooks, any presents that Pete may have given him, all gone. He was dead and Patrick wanted to make sure that any ties to the man were gone too. Also, he needed to make sure that Robin didn't stumble across them accidently. That was in the past and Patrick was determined to keep it there.

He felt for the velvet box in his pocket. He was nervous as hell but also excited beyond belief. 2 years ago, hell, 2 months ago if someone had told him he would be getting ready to propose to Robin he would have told them they were insane. Patrick Drake would never settle down, right?

What a joke – he had been such a coward, hiding from the future but almost losing Robin had forced him to be brave and embrace it. His future was forever linked with hers now. Maybe it always had been. He couldn't really remember her not being in his life. The life he had led before she had come into it had been uncomplicated, unchallenging and empty. It still amazed him that 7 words had completely changed his life.

"I need a miracle and you're it." He smiled, remembering her barging into the OR. It didn't even phase her that he was having sex with a nurse on the operating table. And that was what it was, sex, because he had never made love with anyone else. She was his first.

And with that, his entire life changed forever. She dragged him kicking and screaming into adulthood. She fought with him, refused to be taken in by his charm, good looks or even that devastating Drake smile. She was challenging, complicated, passionate and brought out emotions in him that he didn't think he had.

The truth was that she was his first love and he knew she would be his last.

Robin texted him to tell him she was on her way so he began making the pancakes. He was flipping over the last pancake when he heard the door open. He looked up to see Robin standing there looking at the table set up for their dinner, well breakfast.

He put the pancake on the plate and walked over to her. After helping her off with her coat he kissed her and then smiled at her warmly. "Welcome home."

"I could get use to that kind of welcome." She was a little tired but starving. "Please tell me supper is ready?"

"Pancakes, sausage and fresh squeezed orange juice all ready for you babe," He gently touched her belly "and baby." He led her over to the table and pulled out her chair for her. She sat down and he joined her at the table, taking time to fill both their plates with food and glasses with the orange juice.

She smiled over the table at him as she drank her juice. "Fresh squeezed huh?"

"Only the best for you and our child. Now tell me about your day with Mac and the girls."

Robin began recounting the day, shopping with the girls, lunch with Mac and fighting the urge to tell them about the baby. They had agreed to wait until after the first trimester to tell everyone to be on the safe side.

"So what did you do today? Besides making an amazing supper for us of course." She laughed and he just stared her. She was so beautiful when she laughed.

"Oh, a little of this and a little of that. Are you done or do you want me to make some more for you?" He quickly changed the subject and hoped she wouldn't notice.

It didn't work, she noticed. "Smooth Drake. Is there something you want to tell me?"

"No. I just cleaned a few things up and did a little shopping, no big deal. Now, are you still hungry? I really can make you so more pancakes."

"Nope, I'm good. Now, you want to tell me what's got you so nervous?"

"What makes you think I'm nervous?" There were times he hated how well she knew him.

"Well, for starters, your knees were shaking so bad that the table shook all through dinner." She put her elbows on the table and set her chin on her hands. "So what is it Drake, are you having second thoughts about the baby?"

"God no Robin, I couldn't be more excited about it." He couldn't even believe she asked him that.

"Ok, then what is it? What has got you so scared?"

"You." Robin looked at him in shock. "Let me explain."

He scooted his chair around so he was close enough to touch her. She leaned back in her chair and he took her hands in his. "Robin, I love you so much. These past few months have been crazy to say the least but you have been my constant through all of it. We have been through so much in such a short time and yet here we are, still in love, stronger than ever and creating a family. It is more than I could have ever hoped or dreamed of having."

"The truth is that I never had any dreams or plans for the future until you. I thought I was happy living day to day, by myself, but it was a lie. I didn't know what true happiness was until you came barreling into my life, all full of fire and fury, determined to prove that there was more to me than the shallow, arrogant bastard you first met. And you were right, sure he was buried deep inside but that was because there was only one person who could bring him out - you."

Robin could feel the tears filling her eyes. "Patrick…"

"Let me finish. You are the most amazing, frustrating, beautiful, kind, patient, and loving woman I have ever known. You challenge me to be a better doctor and a better man. You force me to face my fears and overcome them. You are the reason I am no longer a playboy, I am a man. A man who loves you completely, beyond reason."

Robin was silently crying, lovingly looking at this amazing man. Her look turned to confusion then shock when Patrick slid off his chair and got down on one knee. He pulled a velvet box out of his pocket and opened it, revealing a beautiful diamond ring.

"Robin, will you marry me?"


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

"What the hell just happened?" Patrick sat by himself in their apartment in disbelief.

Flashback

"Robin, will you marry me?" Patrick was down on one knee in front of her with an engagement ring sitting in his hand, nestled in a velvet box.

"Patrick, I…" Robin suddenly jumped up and ran into the bathroom. He heard her getting sick and cringed.

Walking over to the closed door, he knocked on it. "Robin, are you okay? Is there anything I can do?"

"No, I'm fine. Morning sickness, it isn't just for mornings you know." Robin attempted to make a joke but she knew she had failed big time. She walked over to the sink and brushed her teeth and washed her face before going back in to face Patrick.

Patrick was pacing in front of the door when she came out. He hugged her tight. "Robin, are you ok?" He led her over to the couch. "Sit down, put your feet up."

"Patrick, please calm down." If this was how he was going to be for the rest of the pregnancy, it was going to be a very long 7 months.

"I just want to make sure you're ok."

"I'm fine. I'm just sorry I ruined your lovely dinner." She was avoiding mentioning the proposal.

"Just the dinner?" Patrick wasn't fooled for a moment. "Robin, this wasn't exactly the response I was hoping for. You want to tell me what is going here?"

Robin closed her eyes and shook her head. "Look Patrick, I know you want to do the right thing by me and the baby but we don't have to get married just because I am pregnant. I didn't do this on purpose and I was certainly not trying to trap you. I know how you feel about marriage and I'm fine with it."

Patrick couldn't believe it – she was turning him down! "Robin, I used to feel that way about marriage. Now I can't imagine anything better than spending the next 40 years with you by my side as my wife."

Robin really wanted to believe him but she knew in her heart he was only proposing because she was pregnant, not because he honestly wanted to marry her. "Patrick, be honest with me. Would you be sitting here with a ring in your pocket right now if I weren't pregnant?"

"Well, maybe not right now, but…"

"Exactly, you are only proposing because I am pregnant!" She took his hands in hers. "I love you and if there were no baby, I would say yes without hesitation but I don't think you really want to get married, I think you are doing it because you think you have to."

Patrick was exasperated. "That is not what is happening."

She stood up and put her hands on her hips, glaring at him. "Did you or did you not just admit that you would not be proposing tonight if I weren't pregnant."

"Yes but…" He had not meant it the way it came out.

"Then there is nothing else left to say." She grabbed her jacket, near tears, and headed to the door. Robin's insecurities had just popped back up in full force and the walls he had broken down over the past two years were back up and seemed to be stronger than ever.

Keeping her emotions in check, Robin opened the door. "I am going to take a walk so we can both forget that this entire conversation happened. I love you, but you and I both know that marriage just isn't in the cards for us - ever."

He watched speechless as she walked out the door.

End Flashback

He had meant that he might have waited a couple of months but the truth was that he wanted to marry Robin with or without the baby.

He picked up his phone and made the call he knew he needed to make. "Dad, time to implement Plan B."


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

Robin stared out at the water. She was at the docks, the place she came to think and gain perspective, something she sorely needed at this moment.

How could she do it – how could she tell Patrick no? She wanted to marry him more than anything and yet she let her fear take hold and make the decision for her. It was fear talking when she accused Patrick of only wanting to marry her because of the baby. The truth was that marrying Patrick scared the hell out of her.

She had never seen a long lasting, happy marriage. Her parents were only briefly married and fought constantly. Uncle Mac had given Felicia everything and she had left him flat, leaving him to raise Maxie and Georgie by himself. Monica and Alan had been a constant back and forth, same with Tony and Bobbie. Even Edward had cheated on Lila. Why should she have any hope that she and Patrick would turn out any different?

"Hey, what are you doing out here by yourself?" Jason was surprised that Patrick had let Robin out of the house alone.

"Hello, yeah, I guess I just needed a little time to think."

Jason looked at her carefully – something was weighing on her mind. "You want to tell me what happened? You know I'm not going to judge and I have a strong shoulder to lean on." He stepped in front of her so she couldn't ignore him. "Did Patrick do something to hurt you?" He honestly didn't believe that but decided to cut to the chase.

Robin felt the tears welling up in her eyes. "God no, if anything I have hurt him." She looked at Jason, tears finally spilling out. Jason quickly put his arms around her and held her for a minute, then gently moved her over to the bench to sit down. She looked back out at the water. "Patrick asked me to marry him tonight."

Jason took in what she had just said. He wasn't surprised, he could see that was where they were headed. He just didn't understand why Robin was so upset. "I'm guessing you didn't say yes." She shook her head. "Why Robin?"

"Because the only reason he asked is because I'm pregnant!" She blurted out without thinking. "I'm sorry, we aren't telling anyone yet."

"Are you happy about it?"

"The happiest moment of my life was when I found out that I was carrying Patrick's child." A smile broke out over her face of pure joy. He grimaced a little inside, he had never made her that happy.

"And I take it Patrick is happy about this as well?"

"Over the moon about it. Already planning the next 18 years of his or hers life." Robin laughed remembering their talk in the hospital.

"Robin, did you know about the baby before Pete took you?" She shook her head no. "Then I guarantee you that he is not proposing just because you are pregnant."

She looked at him curiously. "How can you be so sure?"

He smiled at her. "Did Patrick ever tell you that I was the one who told him about your being shot?" Robin raised her eyebrows at him. "Yeah, I didn't think so. I was trying to get the information about the briefcase out of Skye while Alcazar was in surgery. Patrick came in to explain why they had to take a break, something about more scans and shrapnel, when Spinelli called with the news. Robin, I have never seen that man shaken by anything but he was ready to leave a patient on the table to get to you that day. I had to talk him down and back into the operating room and it wasn't easy."

"I have spent a lot of time with Patrick over these past few months. He has been consumed with you and your protection, keeping you safe. When Pete took you, I saw a man who had just lost his entire world. He vowed to never let you go once he got you home. I knew in that moment that he had every intention of marrying you as soon as possible. Baby or no baby Robin, he would have asked you to marry him."

Robin began crying. "Well it doesn't matter now. Patrick and I had a chance and I just blew it. He trusted me with his heart and I stomped all over it."

Jason smiled at her. "Trust me Robin, Patrick isn't the kind of man to just give up. It may not be tonight but I guarantee you that he will propose again and when he does, I know that you are going to say yes because he loves you more than anything and you love him more than anything. Am I right?"

Robin smiled and nodded her head. "I do." Just then her phone rang. It was Kelly.

"Hey, what's going on?"

"Yeah Robin, I need your help with something – could you come by the loft in about an hour?"

Robin wasn't sure what Kelly needed help with but she wanted to delay going home for a little bit longer so she readily agreed. "Of course I will. I could use a little girl talk tonight anyway."

"Great! See you in a little bit." She hung up and Robin turned her attention back to Jason. "Well, I think I am going to get some hot chocolate from Kelly's and head over there." She hugged Jason. "Thank you for everything. I am so grateful for your help and how you have been there for Patrick and me over these past few months. We both appreciate it."

"Well you can pay me back by making sure I get an invite to the wedding."

She laughed. "I think that can be arranged."

They turned away from each other to go their separate ways but Jason had to say one more thing. "Oh and Robin, congratulations. You were a wonderful mother to Michael and I know you are going to be a wonderful mother to this child."

"Thank you, Jason."

* * *

"She's on her way." Kelly looked at Patrick.

"Great! My dad will be here in a few minutes with the supplies and I just need you and Lainey to keep her busy until everything is ready."

"No problem." Kelly would do anything to help out Patrick and Robin. She had never believed in true love until she met these two crazy doctors.

"And you know the signal?"

"Yep. Don't worry, I'm sure that everything is going to turn out exactly the way it should." She smiled at him. "Now go and get everything set up."

He left the loft and went to meet his dad. In less than an hour, Plan B would be put in motion.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

Robin anxiously knocked on the door to the loft, unsure of what was waiting for her in there. What exactly did Kelly need her help with?

The door opened and Kelly smiled at her friend. "Hey Robs, come on in."

Robin walked in and saw Lainey sitting on the couch with a glass of wine in her hand. Lainey jumped up to hug her old roommate. "Robin, it is so good to see you. Do you want a glass of wine?" She wasn't supposed to know Robin was pregnant, but Patrick had let it slip out earlier. He made Lainey promise she wouldn't let on that she knew.

Robin shook her head. "No thank you."

Lainey smiled at her. "We were so scared for you."

Kelly closed the door and hugged Robin as well, nodding her head in agreement. "We are both thrilled that you are home, safe and sound." She gestured to the couch. "Sit down, you look exhausted."

Robin sat down and looked around at her old place. The truth was she really didn't spend a lot of time here. She moved in August but it wasn't long until she was spending all her time at Patrick's. Patrick and her moved in together, the first time, a few months later but she had some great memories of the place. One of her favorite memories helped her survive her time with was where Patrick had recuperated from strep throat on the very couch she was sitting on now. He had ate up the attention he was getting from Kelly and Lainey and then told her the story about his mom.

She laughed at the memory at first. Then she began to cry.

Lainey immediately put her arms around Robin. "Robin, what is it?"

"I blew it, I destroyed any chance I had at having a future with Patrick." Kelly and Lainey looked at each other behind Robin's back. Kelly mouthed "hormones" and Lainey decided to venture forth with the conversation carefully.

"Robin, I am sure you didn't." Robin looked at her but didn't look like she believed her. "Seriously, I have heard this from you before. Remember when Patrick told you he loved you and you didn't respond in, let's say, the way he had hoped." Robin laughed softly. "Did he give up on you then? No, he made a grand romantic gesture. He made it his mission to prove to you he meant what he had said."

Kelly decided it was time to jump in to the conversation. "Lainey's right. We have been watching the love story of Patrick and Robin since it started and let me tell you, there is only one way it will end – with the two of you married and raising baby Drakes."

Robin smiled at what her friends were saying. They were always one of the couple's biggest supporters and she really needed to hear this right now. She knew Jason was right but he hadn't been around for everything the way these ladies had been. Their words of comfort gave her a little more hope that it was all going to be alright.

They sat there in silence for a moment until they heard music coming from outside. Robin got tears in her eyes. "This was the song Patrick played the night for me the night he told me he loved me."

Kelly walked over to the window. "Robin, I think you need to see this."

Robin walked over to her friend and looked out the window. There in the courtyard stood Patrick, once again playing their song and surrounded by candles but this time instead of a bouquet of flowers, he was holding the box with her engagement ring in his hand.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

Robin ran down the stairs in record time to where Patrick was. "Hi." She spoke softly, shyly, still embarrassed by her earlier reaction.

Patrick smile at her. "Will you please listen to me?" She nodded her head. "Good. I love you Robin and I want to be with you. I want to go to bed with you every night and know when I wake up you will still be there in the morning." He took one of her hands in his. "I want to fight with you over what color to paint the kitchen and where to put knick knacks. I want to spend Sundays with you sitting around in our pajamas doing the New York Times crossword puzzle while watching old movies."

Robin started to interrupt him but he was on a roll. "Most of all, I want to share my life, my home and my name with you. I don't want to marry you because you are pregnant, I want to marry you because I love you and, even if there were no baby, I would still want to marry you. I know you are scared and I understand why but I know that you are, without any doubt the love of my life. I said it before and I will keep saying it until you actually believe it – you are the first woman I have ever loved and I know you will be that last woman I will ever love."

Robin took a deep breath. "I really don't know what I did to deserve you. You're right, I am scared. All my life I have seen marriage after marriage fail. My parents, my dad and Holly, Uncle Mac and Felicia, Sonny and Carly, the list goes on and on. Hell, even Edward cheated on Lila! Some of them, like Edward and Lila and Monica and Alan, were able to move past it and build an amazing life together but those examples are few and far between."

"You had your parents and you saw a marriage and a love so strong that it nearly destroyed your father when she died. I don't want to do that to you Patrick and the reality is that I will probably die before you."

"Whether we are married or not Robin, it will still have an affect on me. There are no guarantees in life. I could get hit by a bus tomorrow or, given that we live in Port Charles, a stray bullet. Losing you someday doesn't scare me. Living without you now does."

Robin's tears started dropping from her eyes. "I know you're right but it's just so hard to admit it." She squeezed his hand. "You have given me so much that I feel like I am tempting fate to want more and yet I want more. I want to be with you and raise our child together. What I don't want is to be afraid anymore. So, will you ask me again?"

Patrick smiled and slowly got down on one knee. "Robin Scorpio, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

She put her hand over her heart. "With all my heart, yes."

Patrick slipped the ring on her finger, wrapped her up in his arms and joyfully kissed his fiancee.


	47. Chapter 47

Epilogue

"Come on Robin, push."

Robin glared at her husband. "What the hell do you think I have been doing?!"

Patrick held on to her hand tightly and smiled. "Good, get angry at me and use it to push our little boy into this world." He knew this had been a long and hard labor but it was almost over and soon their son would be here. He had wanted Robin to have a c-section but Kelly had agreed that a natural birth was the safest and most logical choice. It was killing him to see her in such pain and he was praying it was almost over.

"You are doing great Robin, he's crowning. A couple of more pushes and he should be here." Kelly, like Patrick, had been a source of comfort and encouragement throughout the entire delivery.

"Ugh," she glared at Patrick, "I need to push again." She grunted and then, screaming and squeezing Patrick's hand to the point he thought she would break it, pushed as hard as she could.

"Here's his head." Kelly carefully cradled the baby's head as Robin pushed again. The baby's shoulders came through and the rest of him quickly followed. Robin panted and finally relaxed as Patrick looked down at Kelly. Suddenly the sound of their son screaming filled the room. Robin began crying as Patrick held her. They watched as Liz grabbed their little boy to clean him up and get his measurements.

"He's here. Patrick, our son is here." Robin was crying but they were tears of joy. She looked over at Patrick who also had tears of joy running down his face.

Liz wrapped him up and brought him over to her friends. "He's beautiful guys." She handed the little boy, safely swaddled in a blue blanket, over to his mother. He had his mother's dark brown hair and his eyes were open enough that they could see his they were the same shade of chocolate as his father's. He also had his father's dimples.

"He's perfect." Patrick leaned over and kissed his wife. "Robin, you have never looked more beautiful."

She laughed. "Really? I am sweaty, drugged and recovering from 30 hours of labor. I am anything but beautiful."

Patrick looked at her sincerely. "You have spent the last day and a half showing me how strong you are. Your strength and love are what makes you beautiful. Add to it the fact that you are holding our son and Robin, you are the most gorgeous thing I have ever seen."

Robin's tears kept coming. How did she ever get so lucky as to end up with such a man? "I love you so much. I'm sorry I yelled at you."

Patrick laughed. "I love you too but I think I can forgive you; you certainly had reason to yell at me."

"I hate to interrupt but we need to get Robin moved into her room." Liz was thrilled for her friends. "Patrick, you can meet us there. Dr. Lee will be in with the test results soon."

The baby was being tested for HIV. Patrick was negative and the chance of their baby boy contracting HIV from Robin was less than 2% but there was still a chance and Robin couldn't completely relax until she knew.

A half hour later they were settled into the room. Their baby boy was lying on Robin's chest as Patrick sat by her side on the bed. Mac, Georgie, Maxie and Noah had been anxiously waiting to be let in to meet the newest member of the family. Mac poked his head in the door.

"Can we come in now, please?"

Patrick smiled. "Please do. I'm surprised you waited this long."

Robin smiled at Mac. "Do you want to hold your grandson?" Robin and Patrick considered Mac like a father and to them he would always be this little boy's grandpa.

"What do you think? Of course I do." Mac expertly picked up the sleeping baby from Robin and cradled him gently in his arms. Maxie and Georgie happily cooed at the little boy while Noah patiently waited his turn.

"Does he have a name or are we just calling him Baby Drake?" Noah asked, only half joking.

Patrick looked at Robin and smiled. Smiling she told them the baby's name. "Everyone, I would like you to meet Malcolm Noah Scorpio-Drake." Both men's eyes began tearing up when it hit them that this little boy carried their names.

Kelly came in at that moment. "A good, strong name for a good, strong boy. Little Mac here is 7 lbs, 9 oz, 22 inches long and HIV negative."

Robin cried with relief as Patrick held her.

* * *

Patrick watched Robin sleep after everyone had left. Mac had woken up starving a little while ago and he had given his little boy a bottle and was now walking him around the room, trying to get him to burp.

"Stubborn little thing, aren't you? You get that from your mother."

"Hey, your father's just as bad." Patrick smiled as he walked over to Robin. 6 months ago they had walked down the aisle in Mac's backyard and it had been the happiest day of his life, until today.

"He's refuses to burp."

"Give him to me, maybe he just wants his mommy." Patrick handed Mac over to her and he immediately burped. Robin laughed.

"Hey, stop making Daddy look bad buddy. I'm trying to impress your mommy."

"Too late, I am already impressed." She smiled at him.

Patrick leaned over and kissed Robin. "I love you and our son, so much."

"And I love you and our son, so much." She kissed him back and smiled at their sleeping boy. "Patrick, we're a family now."

He smiled back at her. "Yes we are and I have never been happier. Get some sleep Dr. Scorpio-Drake, it's been a long day and you need your rest. Doctor's orders."

She gave a tired laugh. "Of course Dr. Drake. On one condition, you sleep with me."

"I thought you'd never ask."

Patrick laid down on the bed and, putting his arm around Robin, rubbing his little boy's back as Robin held him. This was what it was all about, everything he hadn't known he was missing – their family and the life they were starting together. Happier than he had ever imagined he could be, Patrick fell asleep with his wife and son.

The End


End file.
